“どうしようもないくらいあなたが好きです。。
by Miyuki Uchiha
Summary: Ella es Kaoru, Kenshin su primo. Ella odia lo odia y él está obsesionado por ella. No todo es rosa porque al fin y al cabo de humano es de lo que estamos hechos. FINAL!
1. Prólogo

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece es de Sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este fic esta hecho con el fin de entretener. 

**000----  "****どうしようもないくらいあなたが好きです。。。"  ****----000**

"_Dou shiyou mo nai kurai anata ga suki desu demo..."_

"_Te quiero demasiado pero..." _

_Dedicado a: **Selkie no Karura-chan, Jack-sempai, Ara (mi Okaa-chan), An-chan (Amaterasu Mizuhame), y a Natty que vive ahora en Japón **_

Momento Cero

_PROLOGO… _

Cuando se pasa de la niñez a la adolescencia… la vida literalmente te patea. Cuando se es hombre o mujer las cosas suelen cambiar para cada caso, los de un bando dicen que es peor en ellos, y en ellas, en su caso, es mil veces más inaguantable. Se habla de los famosos "gallos" de los hombres, de la manzana de Adán, de los cambios hormonales, del exagerado crecimiento y de un incremento del vello en áreas donde antes no estaba. Y por otro tenemos a las niñas… ahhh las niñas, ellas pasan por un proceso algo más… "profundo", pues se presenta el crecimiento de los pechos, el ensanchamiento de las caderas, la llegada del periodo…

Cuando se esta cruzando la tan terrible semana, las mujeres se vuelven emocionalmente intocables. Qué si lloramos, es por que somos unas sensibles sin razón de ser y que si nos ponemos furiosas es por que tenemos la neura alborotada. Entonces es donde más de una se pregunta… ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a esta gente, a usted, a mi y al mundo entero!

Como si eso fuese poco, el eterno dilema del "nadie me comprende" o el de los hombres (mucho más simple) "las mujeres son demasiado complicadas"… … … Hmmm hmmm y… ¿entonces? ¿Qué ayuda a las mujeres a sentirse mejor?... Pues eso depende mucho de cada una… a unas les gusta hacer ejercicio, leer, yoga, Feng -Shui, tai chi chuan (y demás variantes de ch- sh), hacer el vago, encerrarse tal cual concha de mar para hacerla de ermitaña y que ningún osado que aprecie su vida se acerque, no hacer nada… Ah! Si! Por que no faltan las pocas elegidas que eso de cada mes ni las inmuta (ellas, todas unas sinagogas de la sabiduría, matorrales del conocimiento, templos del saber imparten experiencias a otras menos afortunadas) y pues la mejor conocida… comer… donde los inexplicables antojos pegan con fuerza y el novio, padre, hermano, primo, vecino y/o hombre cercano a la familia dice: "¿Como puede comer eso?"…

¿Cómo podemos comer "eso"?... hmm hmmm, a más de una, físicamente le provoca patearlo un rato, pero después se le quitan las ganas, por que llega a su mente de nuevo la pregunta existencialista del ¿Por qué existimos? O el ¿Vale la pena seguir en este mundo? O el que nunca falta ¿Será que la gente si me aprecia?

Apreciar… eso connota muchas cosas… apreciar… no es lo mismo que querer, pero tampoco es tan simple como notar… ¿qué es apreciar al fin y al cabo? ¿Tomar en cuenta tus opiniones, darse cuenta de lo que sientes?…. Apreciar… connota muchas cosas…. Apreciar a otros…. Pero, ¿cómo apreciar si no se aprecia a si mismo? si el vernos en el espejo resulta un calvario diario y las burlas son nuestro único dialogo con el resto de la gente… Apreciar… connota muchas cosas…. Apreciar la vida más que otra cosa en el mundo. Pero ¡¿que pasa si mi vida es un sufrimiento constante y la poca gente que me _aprecia_ no puede si quiera imaginar lo que en mi corazón nace cada maldito día!

Apreciar… eso connota muchas cosas… sobre todo para una joven de nombre Kamiya Kaoru…. ¿Pero saben que?... es mejor escuchar de sus propios labios, no hay nada mejor que una historia narrada por el que la vive…

--------------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

--------------------------------------

"No! Por favor no vayan a tener la idea equivocada…. no no no… mi vida no es feliz ni mucho menos. Si me permiten les voy a comentar lo que ha sido de mi vida en mis 17 años de existencia.

Pues haber… hace 8 años, cuando tenía 9, mis padres salieron de vacaciones y murieron en un accidente de auto. Lo irónico aquí es… que ni siquiera alcanzaron a salir de la ciudad los pobres desafortunados… eran gente bien, buenos padres, me querían, a mí y a mis dos hermanos. El dinero, pues no importa mucho, ellos dejaron el seguro y cada mes nos llega una pensión establecida hasta determinado tiempo y labor (como mis estudios universitarios).

Mi tía Ochika y mi tío Seijuro se encargaron de mis hermanos y de mí desde ese momento. Haber…. Mis hermanos son menores que yo, los dos son varones y son los mellizos menos mellizos que hay en el planeta. Empezando por que uno, es de piel blanca exagerada (no tanto como la mía), mayor por exactamente 53 segundos de nombre Yutaro y el otro menor por exactamente 53 segundos, de piel morena (mucho más vivaz) de nombre Yahiko. Son un karma de día a noche, y las peleas entre nosotros, aunque que son cosa diaria no llegan a mayores por ser solo 2 años mayor que ellos. Mi tío, exhausto por tanta hiperactividad ambulante en su pacifico y pasible Dojo nos sometió a un entrenamiento de Kendo. Ahhhh si! Por que el tío tiene un Dojo, un dojo…. Un dojo…. Es que yo, a estas alturas a un no me lo creo… un dojo…. Y es que tienen que ver al hombre diciendo el discurso matutino… es un cuento completo. Él sabe que si lo miramos es mucho, porque con mucha práctica he dominado la habilidad de ¡no escuchar, habilidad que me es de gran ayuda todos los días de mi vida… bueno pero eso lo digo después.

Mi tío Seijuro, se cree la fuente de la sensualidad masculina y a decir verdad ha posado para varias revistas de deportes en su vida. Siempre que lo recuerdo me da pena ajena, ya de por si, me es imposible vivir mi propia vida con las humillaciones recibidas por parte de otros, sin que él se este exhibiendo como si fuese un adonis. Igual, yo nunca digo nada, porque no es mi casa, no soy yo… y siempre muestro una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro para no echarle mis problemas a ellos, ni que me tomen por una maniaco depresiva…. Pero en fin… eso si que se hizo patente con mis 3 intentos de suicidio… ¡pero! Sigamos.

Siempre me pregunto como es que una mujer tan hermosa, dedicada y madura como tía Ochika se pudo enamorar de un tonto de tiempo completo como él. Pero que voy a saber yo de amor, si lo único conocido para mi es la terrible obsesión que tengo por Yukishiro-sempai. Pero, aunque he salido con tantos hombres como me cambio de camisas, jamás he sentido por ellos lo que siento por él… y es tan deprimente… que no encuentro otra cosa que irme al techo de la casa, prender un cigarro y ponerme a pensar. Pues a estas alturas, no la tengo clara en la vida, sin sueños ni esperanzas… y sin embargo con esa estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja que pongo todos los días. Y ahora, que ya se acabe la preparatoria, comienzo con la Universidad…. Solo me falta 1 mes para terminarla.

Y ¿que estudio, pues nada, por que nada me interesa… que tal si me hago… yo que se… ¿Psicóloga? Si no me entiendo yo, juró que voy a entender a los demás. Primero supero mis problemas y luego sigo.

No tengo intenciones de deprimirme igual, suficiente con el intenso de mi primo, que con él sufrimos los dos. Ahh por que se me olvidaba, por supuesto que mis tíos tienen un hijo. Su nombre es Kenshin. Es tan… tan fastidiosamente agradable que da miedo. Es tan asquerosamente perfecto que empalaga… siempre con sus notas de 100, sus buenos modales, su aire de gran señor y su expresión de "todo esta bien" ¡me repugna! Y lo peor de todo, ¡¡¡¡es que no me deja en paz, parece el hermano mayor que nunca desee tener. Siempre mirando con quien salgo, por cuanto tiempo, si fumo si no, si tomo o si no. Con esos interrogatorios impertinentes y de una intensidad exorbitante se ha ganado más de una cachetada… y sin embargo el idiota ese, parece no importarle, por que sigue en el mismo plan.

Yo que se, antes era tan distinto… antes de la muerte de mis padres. Creo que ahí yace el problema…. Pero no la raíz, ya que esa fue la causa… ahora el verdadero problema es que… no estoy segura de querer ayuda, solo quiero alguien que sea capaz de sentir empatía hacia a mi. Y se también que con Yukishiro-sempai, jamás lograre eso, por que él no es el hombre de mi vida, es la obsesión que es diferente….

¿Amigos? Eso es un ilusorio en mi vida. Haber, en la preparatoria vivo en un escritorio en un rincón, aislada por todos, por tener fama de suicida. Jejeje bueno, es verdad, solo falta la fama de "mujer fácil" y listo. Claro que eso ultimo ha cambiado relativamente hace poco… ahora salgo con uno distinto cada dos semanas…. Antes era uno distinto cada tres días.

Mis familiares no tienen ni idea de lo que pasa conmigo. Mis hermanos ni siquiera lo imaginan…y no quiero que lo hagan, son lo único que realmente amo en la vida… creo que fue por ellos que nunca lograba quitarme la vida… bueno eso, y las intromisiones de mi primo Kenshin. No se como lograba llegar justo en el momento… de algo si sirvió el mequetrefe ese… siempre me cubre con mis tíos. Eso si se le agradece y se le aprecia.

Ken-chan… como le digo para fastidiarlo. Él es mayor que yo por 5 años. Esta terminando Electrónica en la Todai, para después irse a Alemania…. Pues eso quiere él, igual, estoy segura que lo va a lograr… y yo… y yo… cuando él se vaya… yo... yo… podré quedarme con su habitación! Ahhhhh es la más grande! Tengo muchos planes para esas paredes. Ese pelirrojo bajito, de nombre Ken-chan es una figurita… el crecimiento no le llego completo y solo mide 1.67, yo por el contrario mido 1.72… otro factor para que me miren extraño. Ser alta acá en Japón no es que sea muy común. Igual ver a una mujer tan delgada y alta es un chiste viviente… noo noo noo esta bien, me encanta burlarme de mi misma. Los huesos se me marcan en exceso, sobre todo en los hombros y en las caderas. Por eso siempre visto de manera holgada y oscura.

De igual manera, vestirme bien no es lo mió, ni verme…. Pero para mi es importante disimular, para que no se den cuenta de lo que soy. Precisamente por mi falta de autoestima y valentía. Pero con el anhelo trillado de telenovela de "encontrar al hombre que de alguna manera se complemente conmigo, me valore, me cuide, me aprecie y sobre todo que me ame". Pero, aunque no lo crean, espero que Kami-sama oiga mi petición… por el bienestar de los otros, de mis hermanos y de mi misma.

Bueno, creo eso es todo… mi tío ya debe estar por llegar y necesito bajar del techo… igual ya se me terminaron los cigarrillos y necesito estudiar"

----------------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-----------------------------------------

Así es, la jovencita Kamiya Kaoru, no era ni mucho menos el arquetipo perfecto de muchacha. Los ideales no los tenia claros, las esperanzas… tan solo un rayo, ¿amores? Pues seguirá buscando hasta encontrarlo… pero en ese terreno uno nunca sabe… el amor puede estar más cerca de lo que se imagina…

Pero dejémoslo así, la vida narrada de esta mujer solo ha abierto el portón a un sin fin de experiencias reales como todo. Las humillaciones, las deshoras, la tristeza, el vació y la perseverancia por parte de otros será lo que determine el rumbo de esta historia. Bueno, contando con la infaltable máscara perfecta de la chica Kaoru: su hermosa y no tan sincera **_sonrisa_**.

_**-.-.-. Ab initio .-.-.-**_

**CONTINUARÁ….**

_Comentarios varios y casuales son bien recibidos y por demás leídos (obviamente)._

Para leer agradecimientos a los reviews y su contestación mirar en mi_ **PERFIL **_

**Miyuki Kobayakawa**

"_Este es un mundo lleno de gloria, pero sin importar cuanta se logre también es un mundo de dolor que está construido con mentiras"_

_(K.Y)_


	2. Momento 01

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece es de Sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este fic esta hecho con el fin de entretener. 

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**000----  "****どうしようもないくらいあなたが好きです。。。"  ****----000**

"_Dou shiyou mo nai kurai anata ga suki desu demo..."_

"_Te quiero demasiado pero..." _

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Momento 01

La mente de las mujeres es una cosa, pero ¿qué pasa con la mentalidad de ellos?... Será eso cierto ¿qué no piensan en sexo en todo el día? ¿Qué se "emocionan" con cualquier par de piernas? ¿Qué todos esos perjuicios solo son invención de las mujeres y su inseguridad?... eso es algo complicado de saber si no se es uno…. Pero tal vez el joven Himura pueda iluminar nuestra existencia con sus sabias, que digo, sinceras palabras…

--------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-------------------------------

"Hace ya 8 años que ella llego a mi vida, y hace exactamente 8 años que esta se desquebraja pedazo a pedazo por el amor que siento hacia ella… y a decir verdad, no se cual es la peor parte: Que ella sea mi prima, o el hecho de que sea la persona que más odie en su vida.

De por si que es demasiado frustrante, saber que cuando llega tarde los domingos, excusándose con mis padres por estar en su grupo de lectura, es por que esta revolcándose con un hombre… uno de los tantos. No encuentro mejor cosa, que ir con mi "amiga con derechos" y desahogarme en cuerpo entero con ella. Es tan vació, ella lo sabe, sin embargo sigue junto a mi, a pesar de que cuando estoy con ella, veo el rostro de mi prima gimiendo de placer por mi… en verdad que no es para nada la realidad. Ahhh si mi "amiga con derechos" se llama Makimachi-san, o como le digo hace ya 4 años Misao-dono.

Ella es una mujer muy hermosa, tiene el cabello un poco más abajo de los hombros y constantemente gasta todo su dinero en lentes de contacto de múltiples colores, y eso es por que odia la tonalidad de sus ojos, que personalmente me encantan, son de un aguamarina inquieto, bastante inusuales, lo que los hace muy bonitos. Pero a ella parece disgustarle, y prefiere comprarse muchos pares de azul profundo para asemejarse a Kaoru cuando voy a visitarla. Así mismo se alisa mucho su cabello para tenerlo como ella, pues Misao-dono lo tiene un poco ondulado, dándole un aspecto muy travieso y exótico.

Varias veces he llorado en su regazo, disculpándome con ella, por mi comportamiento. Y ella siempre hace lo mismo, me acaricia el cabello y me susurra que lo que ella hace es también por decisión propia y por el gran cariño que me tiene. Al final termino besándola, tomándola en mis brazos y como todas las veces imaginando que es Kaoru.

Juro que esa mujer me trae desquiciado, y no solo es por su aspecto físico, sino por su forma de ser. En el fondo estoy seguro, que espera, como toda mujer, a su príncipe azul en un caballo blanco. Y deseo con toda mi alma y cuerpo ser yo. Pero, es mi prima… suena tan… aghh enfermo, si mi madre se llegara a enterar, estoy seguro que me envía a la academia militar y mi padre me mataría con tantos golpes, él siempre fue muy estricto, pero muy buenos los dos al final.

En si mi familia es como todas, la quiero bastante, con sus problemas y eso. Yutaro y Yahiko, son como los hermanos menores que siempre quise tener y mi madre no, para no perder su figura. La pasamos realmente bien, son buenos chicos y siento que soy su guía en el trayecto que les tocara vivir de ahora en adelante. Pues entraron en esa etapa donde las mujeres, las fiestas y la vida fácil les atrae más que otras cosas. Por eso siempre acuden a mí, en busca de un buen consejo y creo que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, en estos casos es donde su padre debería intervenir. Pero a falta de uno, yo me encargo de algunas tareas paternales. Siempre encontramos el tiempo justo para hablar y esos son los domingos en la tarde. En ese lapso mi madre se va donde la vecina Omasu y mi padre se va a meditar en el Dojo. Así que la casa esta relativamente sola.

Nos sentamos en la sala de estar, yo con una cerveza en mano y ellos con una gaseosa disimulando el alcohol que en verdad tiene en su interior, para que mi padre no lo note. Hablamos de todo un poco, cuando Kaoru hace presencia azotando la puerta de la entrada. Y como si de rutina se tratase, entra, besa a sus dos hermanos en la frente, se levanta, se dirige a las escaleras y ya subiendo me mira despectivamente mientras dice un "Ken-chan…" Kami, lo dice como si estuviese vomitando del asco. "Ken-chan…" como le encanta burlarse de mi. Yutaro y Yahiko me voltean a mirar como siempre, con mucho pesar. Yo les sonrió y digo lo mismo de siempre "debió tener un mal día".

Los dos comienzan a objetar y a disculparse por la conducta de su hermana, arguyendo que es la mujer más dulce y cariñosa del planeta, que solo toca saber como llegarle y el resto es sencillo. Me he pasado los últimos 8 años de mi vida en ese plan.

Cansado, les digo que me iré un momento a mi habitación a cambiarme a algo más cómodo y que bajare en seguida. Ellos, sin sospechar mi lamentable comportamiento me miran bien, mientras subo las escaleras con la intención de espiarla.

Lo hago por muchas razones, la principal es por que la amo locamente, la segunda es por que me encanta verla, y la tercera es por que me gusta pensar en ella en las noches con una imagen resiente y ser "feliz conmigo mismo"…. ¿Podría haber algo mas deprimente que yo?

Lentamente, me quedo en las escaleras, escuchando e imaginando lo que esta haciendo. Como es domingo, de seguro se bañara, luego se arreglara para salir a verse con el hombre de la semana. Y como de costumbre, con mi frustración me iré donde Misao-dono.

Escucho como la puerta del baño se cierra y no encuentro algo más interesante que pararme enfrente y girar la perilla muy lentamente. Ella siempre deja la puerta abierta… o bueno, la dejaba, por que desde hace alrededor de 2 años y medio ha dejado se hacerlo algunas veces, ahora se esta haciendo una costumbre. La cual no me gusta mucho que digamos.

Afortunadamente hoy la ha dejado abierta. Abro un poco, justo para que un ojo mió pueda ver. Y ahí esta ella, apenas se esta despojando se sus ropas. Esta mucho más delgada, puedo ver perfectamente los huesos de sus hombros, de sus muñecas y tobillos... parece que se fueran a partir en cualquier segundo. Odio verla así, entro en pánico y quisiera no mirarla. Me parte el corazón verla en ese estado… y lo único que puedo es observarla y mi promesa de jamás contarle a mis padres sus múltiples problemas volvió a mis labios. Suspiro y vuelvo a realizar un acto de constricción y contrato imaginario de por vida. Nunca podría traicionarla... nunca, yo jamás contaría las 3 veces que se ha querido quitar la vida. En ese aspecto creo que ya no lo intentara, pues la última vez pude hacerle ver el amor de sus dos hermanos. Por primera vez en mi vida y en la de ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y no lo hizo.

Me encanta y me fascina. No puedo evitarlo, quise no sentir eso por ella, pero simplemente no puedo, y a decir verdad me canse de intentarlo. ¿Para qué evitar lo inevitable? Ahora esta desnuda, parada en medio del baño, mientras se suelta su cabello y este cae hasta al final de sus muslos pálidos. Con su mano derecha se coloca un mechón detrás de la oreja para seguir con su mano y pasarla entre sus hebras negruscas sin brillo. Hace el movimiento hasta lo que la longitud de su brazo lo permite, ya que su cabello es muy largo… muy largo y hermoso.

Es muy extraño, que ahora note los pequeños movimientos que ejecuta, sin perderme en el nostálgico aroma de siempre. Aunque el olor del cigarrillo lo oculte con tanta facilidad, su aroma a jazmines sigue siendo igual de intenso y perturbador. Yo creo que por esa razón mis padres no se han dado cuenta que ya lleva mas de año y medio fumando. Yo se todo sobre ella… su comida favorita, lo que odia, lo único que ama, por que suspira, que es lo que más desea, su cabello, sus ojos azules tristes, su piel blanca pálida y su cuerpo delgado al extremo. Para mí su belleza no disminuye ni siquiera en el estado en el que está… y creo que para los otros tampoco, por que se, que muchos hombres la desean… y que ella le gusta y lo permite.

Y no puedo evitar ponerme colérico de la ira. Ahí estaba ella, tan frágil, pero tan fuerte. Tomo con delicadeza una toalla blanca y se la coloco alrededor de la cintura, luego se sentó y comenzó a lavar su cuerpo con el jabón y el cepillo. Lo hacia con mucho cuidado y meticulosidad. Con espuma en todo su cuerpo, tomo el pequeño balde de madera, abrió el grifo y el agua caliente lleno el envasé. Ella, con rapidez lo vació por encima de su cabeza, llevándose consigo cualquier vestigio de espuma.

¡¡Era tan hermosa! ¡La muy condenada era muy hermosa!. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y quedo viendo hacia abajo, mientras que con sus manos recogía su cabello húmedo y lo colocaba al lado izquierdo de su hombro, acto después tomo el shampoo y vertió una cantidad considerable en su mano derecha para llevárselo a su cabello y masajearlo.

No pude contenerme, tuve que cerrar los ojos y quedar de espaldas a la pared, mientras olía el delicioso aroma por la abertura de la puerta. La escuchaba, podía sentir el sonido espumoso del shampoo contra su cabello. Cerré los ojos eufórico y esbocé una sonrisa. Sentí como tomaba de nuevo el agua y la vertía en su cuerpo… si… eran sonidos tan excitantes. Pero de repente ya no se escuchó nada, abrí los ojos con angustia y no hice cosa más inteligente que pararme. Sentí una le ve brisa, y pude ver claramente a mi prima enfrente de mí, con su mano derecha en la puerta, ya abierta por ella, y la otra sosteniendo débilmente la toalla húmeda que se ajustaba al contorno de su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba sostenido por otra toalla mal envuelta, que dejaba salir infinidad de mechones por su rostro, hombros y espalda. Cada gota caía por sus cabellos y yo no hacia mayor cosa que mirarle la mano con la que sostenía la toalla de su cuerpo. Estaba en el vértice de sus pechos y sus dedos eran tan delgados que se veían con gracia…. Para mí, se veían con gracia.

"¿Qué quieres Ken-chan?" fue lo que le escuche decir fastidiada y bastante molesta. Yo no pude decir nada, solo balbucear estupideces como "Solo quería sacar mi cepillo de dientes". Ella se giro, tomo el cepillo azul oscuro con cerdas celestes y blancas en zigzag y me lo tiro a la cara. Histérica suspiro con aire caliente para tirarme la puerta en la cara.

Pude escuchar claramente el "click" del cerrojo y el envase de madera caer contra el suelo, mientras ella maldecía entre dientes.

Así es, yo sabia todo sobre ella… sabia lo que más odiaba… y eso sin duda alguna era yo.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto con pasos pesados, hasta que entre, cerré la puerta y me recosté en ella, mire el cepillo de dientes que se encontraba en mi mano y no pude evitar sentirme como una basura. Me mordí el labio inferior y me pregunte… que me destrozaba más… ¿El hecho de que ella no me amara? ¿El hecho de que yo la amara? ¿El hecho de ser mi prima? ¿El hecho de que ella me odiase? ¿O el simple hecho de apreciarla?

Apreté con fuerza el objeto y lo tire desesperado. Este cayó en la cama y no pude hacer otra cosa que colocarme a sollozar, como era costumbre después de hablar con Kaoru. Fui al armario, saque una camisa ancha negra y una sudadera impermeable del mismo color. Al igual que un par de medias rotas. Me las coloco con tanta rapidez y frustración que me lastimo los dedos. Estos quedan rojos, pero poco que me importa. Cojo la billetera que se encuentra en el estante, la cuelgo a la cadena que esta incorporada al arnés y me la coloco en el bolsillo derecho.

Descuelgo la chaqueta del perchero y me la pongo, no sin antes abrir mi gaveta y sacar un par de preservativos de la parte trasera debajo de los jeans que están doblados.

Cuando salgo de la habitación me encuentro con ella. Ha terminado su baño y tiene una toalla seca que la envuelve. Su cabello esta recogido con una hebilla, pues lo tiene húmedo. Se detiene para quitarse una pequeña brizna que tiene en su rodilla, para girarse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta con seguro. Y como suele hacerlo ni me ha notado.

Pero yo a ella si. Me llena más la ira y la frustración y esta vez decido salir antes que ella. Esta vez no me quedo a observarla con sus camisas anchas y pantalones holgados saliendo recién bañada a verse con el desgraciado afortunado de la semana.

Doy un brinco, saltando los últimos escalones. Yutaro y Yahiko, que para ese entonces deciden jugar con el playstation ven como me dirijo algo molesto a la puerta. Escuchó un "¿vuelves pronto?" por parte de Yahiko. Solo me sale un "si quieren algo, al celular" ya afuera. Lo suficiente para escuchar a Yutaro decir "¡¡pero tu celular esta aquí!" y lo suficiente lejos para no prestarle atención.

Esta vez no iré en el auto. Nunca lo llevo los domingos. No cuando voy donde Misao-dono, me siento mal al llevarlo a ese lugar, y precisamente a esa situación.

Me detengo en la esquina para observar mi casa desde esa distancia y puedo mirar la ventana que da al cuarto de Kaoru. Y ahí esta, como siempre, la misma ventana, albergando a la misma persona que idolatro y con las misma persianas negras cerradas.

Hoy es como cualquier domingo"

---------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

--------------------------------

Pues si, es inevitable. Al parecer lo apasionante de la adolescencia aun golpea al joven Kenshin. Esos amores obsesivos, que aparecen sin razón de ser.

Bueno... con razón de ser o sin razón de ser, esto guiara los pasos de este pelirrojo que no encontrara más destino que su linda Kaoru. Le espera angustias, noches de soledad, una decisión definitiva y un rechazo constante. Preámbulo para la historia que será narrada….

_**-.-.-. Statu quo .-.-.-**_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Comentarios varios y casuales son bien recibidos y por demás leídos (obviamente)._

Para leer agradecimientos a los reviews y su contestación mirar en mi_ **PERFIL **_

**Miyuki Kobayakawa**

"_Este es un mundo lleno de gloria, pero sin importar cuanta se logre también es un mundo de dolor que esta construido con mentiras"_

_(K.Y)_


	3. Momento 02

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece es de Sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este fic esta hecho con el fin de entretener. 

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**000----  "****どうしようもないくらいあなたが好きです。。。"  ****----000**

"_Dou shiyou mo nai kurai anata ga suki desu demo..."_

"_Te quiero demasiado pero..." _

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Momento 02

Las persianas negras, que estaban cerradas, eran características del cuarto de una joven de nombre Kaoru, la cual, estaba mirando por la ventana:

-"Y ahí va… como siempre, claro que esta vez se ha adelantado, de seguro que va donde la diminuta Makimachi…. Jejeje, definitivamente se merecen el uno al otro, bajito con bajito cuadra definitivamente!"- pensó airosa mientras se sujetaba el cabello mojado en una coleta alta.

Es cuando su estomago hace un sonido extraño y esta abre sus ojos mirando la hora en el reloj que esta en la mesa de noche.

-Ya es hora de comer- musitó con parcimonia, mientras toma su billetera y celular.

Descomplicada, toma un bolso sport de color naranja, coloca en sus labios un poco de vaselina para la resequedad y finalmente envuelve su cintura con un saco negro de capucha.

Baja dando brincos, hasta llegar al primer piso, donde hace su aparición la tía Ochika.

-¡Kaoru-chan! ¿Ya te vas?- pregunto de forma casual mientras se quitaba los tacones en la entrada. La mujer de cabellos negros voluminosos llevaba consigo una caja blanca en sus manos.

-¡Si! Esta vez, hemos leído un libro realmente bueno y decidimos reunirnos más temprano para… tú sabes... disfrutar más de la charla- comento contenta, mientras sacaba dos pasteles de atún con mayonesa del refrigerador.

-Ven te ayudo con esto, o sino llegaras tarde, además Omasu hizo otra tarta para nosotros y voy a servirla ahora, antes de que se enfrié- le dijo Ochika mientras sacaba unas tazas del mueble superior y colocaba agua hirviendo para servir té.

-¡Gracias!- dijo una Kaoru sonriente, mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano Yahiko, el cual se le veía bastante entretenido, tratando de vencer a su mellizo en Tetris.

-¡¡¡¡¡A que te gano!- gritaba el moreno mientras alzaba sus brazos hacia arriba y apretaba los botones del control con rapidez, "como si eso fuese a servir de algo" pensaba Kaoru mientras lo veía.

-¡¡Cuéntalas! ¡¡¡¡Tan solo cuenta las veces que me has ganado!- grito Yutaro mientras se metía literalmente dentro de la pantalla y se mordía los labios, presa de la emoción.

Kaoru respiro con fuerza y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Ochika llego momentos después con una bandeja. La mujer, coloco un plato y una taza verde musgo frente a Kaoru, mientras esta miraba ansiosa los pasteles de atún con mayonesa.

-Oigan niños ¿quieren té con tarta de berenjena y sardinas?- pregunto Ochika sirviéndole el té a Kaoru.

Yahiko solo se limito a hacer cara de asco, mientras sacaba la lengua demostrando su poco interés.

-Ahgg, pero que horrible suena eso- comento mientras seguía ensimismado en el juego.

Kaoru solo se limitaba a comer gustosa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Definitivamente la mejor marca de pasteles es la de "Shinano"- comento para si misma, mientras daba mordidas exorbitantes, como si tuviese miedo de que alguien se los fuese a arrebatar.

-Entonces, ¿eso es un no?- pregunto Ochika a Yahiko, mientras partía la tarta.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Si!- grito mientras se paraba y hacia poses extrañas con el control.

-¿Sí o no?- volvió a preguntar mientras servia el té.

-No no y nooo NO!- Grito por medio mundo, haciendo que Kaoru derramara el té por la boca y que Ochika lo mirara con furia.

-¡¿Cómo me contestas!- pregunto furiosa.

-No no... Perdí… perdí de nuevo…- comentaba mientras tocaba la pantalla con las manos.

Ochika dio un respingo- no grites de esa manera, es incorrecto y no esta bien visto- dijo mientras terminaba de servir.

-Ya deja de hacer esos berrinches de niño chiquito Yahiko, ¡molestas a todos!- le dijo Kaoru mientras terminaba el último pastel.

-A decir verdad, yo no se porque lo sigue intentando, si es más que obvio que soy miles de veces mejor que él… pero algo si se le reconoce al muchacho, persevera hasta la muerte- dijo Yutaro gallardo, mientras daba una bocana a la tarta de berenjenas con sardinas.

-¡¡¡Ahhh ya no me fastidien!- grito irritado, mirándolos con tedio.

-¡Tu, deja de gritar y no le pongas las manos a la pantalla del televisor que lo ¡¡¡ensucias!

El grito proveniente de esa persona, hizo retumbar la alcoba entera y produjo en Yahiko una sensación de obediencia en el acto. El moreno ya se encontraba en medio de su hermana y hermano.

-¡Deja de gritar tu también, esto no es el mercado para que te comportes de ese modo- fulmino Ochika mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada.

El hombre, mejor conocido como Seijuro hizo acto de presencia, con Gi y Hakama puestos.

-No de nuevo- dijo asqueado mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposa- se puede saber ¿por qué sigues trayendo esta comida tan asquerosa?

-No hables así de los alimentos. Y lo sabes bien, lo hago por que Omasu siempre hornea una tarta extra para nosotros, lo hace desde hace años. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado

El hombre se limito a mirarla, mientras Ochika iba por una botella de sake. En eso, Kaoru termino el té y se levanto de la mesa, mientras Yutaro y Yahiko trataban de sacarse los ojos mutuamente.

-¿Hoy te iras más temprano?- pregunto Seijuro mirándola seriamente.

-Si, esta vez hemos leído un libro muy interesante y queremos aprovechar todo el tiempo posible. Además, hoy quiero llegar temprano a casa, estoy algo cansada y mañana comenzamos con los últimos exámenes.

-Entiendo.

-Ya vuelvo entonces- dijo mientras se acercaba a la entrada y se colocaba unos tennis negros.

-¡Cuídate! ¿Vendrás para la cena?-preguntó Ochika que traía una tacita de porcelana junto con una botella cristalina con un liquido transparente.

-¡Si por supuesto! -Comento Kaoru desde la entrada con una gran sonrisa-¡Adiós!- grito ya cerrando la puerta.

-¡¡Adiós hermana mayor!- gritaron al unísono los mellizos estirándose las mejillas entre si.

Seijuro dio un sorbo rápido a la bebida, haciendo que Ochika sirviera más- se puede saber ¿dónde esta el Baka Deshi?- preguntó Seijuro mirando a los hermanos.

-No lo sabemos, se fue hace ya tiempo, yo diría que hace una hora y algo-

-Él dijo que si necesitábamos algo, al celular… pero como ves no servirá de mucho- dijo Yutaro señalando con el dedo al pequeño aparato en la mesa de la entrada.

------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-----------------------------

-Ahhhhh- respiro extenuado mandándose hacia atrás, cayendo en la mullida almohada.

La mujer se paro de inmediato y camino al baño. Ya adentro se lavo debidamente y cogió su cabello con un lazo gris. Paso alrededor de 20 minutos aproximadamente para que esta saliese.

-Y… ¿cómo va tu vida? en este domingo como todos- dijo al final la mujer de unos 20 años, mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

-Como siempre- dijo el pelirrojo decepcionado, aun acostado en la cama, con la sabana cubriéndolo de la cintura hacia abajo.

-Haber si adivino, ¿esta vez te dio una bofetada, te mando al diablo o quizás te menciono cuanto te odia?- preguntó, mientras sacaba ropa interior de un mueble.

-¿Tirarme el cepillo de dientes a la cara, al igual que la puerta se puede considerar como una bofetada?

-Jejeje – rió la mujer en tono bajo mientras se abrochaba el sostén- bueno de seguro tuvo una buena razón para hacerlo.

-Solo la espié unos minutos, eso es todo- dijo mientras colocaba los brazos en su nuca para apoyar su cabeza.

-¿La espiabas? Cualquiera en su lugar te habría partido la cara, o pateado en un lugar muy conocido por ti y por mí- dijo divertida mientras sacaba unos jeans negros y se los colocaba dando saltitos y pequeños brincos para que subiesen más rápido.

-Misao-dono!- exclamo con cara de vergüenza

-No te pongas así- dijo en forma casual, mientras se colocaba una camiseta blanca ajustada- Más bien vete a bañar que se esta haciendo tarde.

-No me interesa la verdad- contesto mientras se colocaba de lado.

-¿Ah no?... hmmm por mí esta más que perfecto. Necesito compañía la noche de hoy, y no me vendrías nada mal. Además no creo que tu preciosa niña te vaya a extrañar mucho.

Kenshin miro furioso su mano, la cual la mantenía cerrada como puño. Misao, notando la reacción del pelirrojo, se acerco a la cama y se sentó en la orilla, mientras colocaba la mano encima de las piernas del hombre.

-Mira Himura, yo no te quise hacer daño con mi comentario, lo decía más bien como un chiste o algo así, no pensé que al salir de mis labios sonara tan… odioso. Pero como ya te lo he dicho, solamente tú puedes hacer algo al respecto. Para bien o para mal, necesitas decirle lo que sucede o si no terminaras haciendo una locura.

-Yo no puedo decirle lo que pasa Misao-dono, simplemente no puedo.

-Kaoru es una niña muy dulce y muy madura por lo poco que la conozco…- dijo siendo abruptamente interrumpida.

-Así es, la conoces bastante poco para que pienses eso… Ese es el problema, yo si la conozco bien, ella no es dulce, no es feliz… ella esta amargada por dentro, odia toda la vida, me odia a mí, aunque ella sea lo que más me importe en este cochino mundo. Y no se… no se, como demostrárselo. Ella es escéptica a eso, después de todo ¡¡¡es mí prima! ¡¡¡Carajo es mí prima!

Misao lo miró con mucha lastima- ¿Sabes Himura, en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, y no me refiero a lo físico, he llegado a conocerte muy bien y puedo notar por el timbre de tu voz que estas igual o peor que tú querida Kaoru.

Kenshin se volteo instantáneamente a mirarla- ¿Qué…?

-¡Mírate nada más como estas, por Kami-sama que te amo Himura, lo sabes ¿verdad? Por eso no me gusta verte así y aunque pasamos por esto casi todos los días, es impresionante y muy desalentador ver como te matas diariamente con esta obsesión tuya por ella, es que esto… la verdad ya no se si es amor.

-¡Claro que si! Yo la amo, la amo desgraciadamente, la amo hasta agonizar,¡¡la amo!- gritó este, lleno de frustración.

-Entonces contéstame, si en determinado caso ella se llega a enamorar de otro y decide casarse… ¿lo permitirías?

-¡¡¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¡Pero me toca! ¿Dónde demonios crees que esta ahora? ¿En su "club de lectura"? ¡¡¡Noo! ¡¡Ahora esta con un hombre! No lo tolero, pero ¡¡así es! No puedo hacer nada. Estoy atado de manos ¿Qué no lo ves? ¿Quién soy yo para decirle que no lo haga? ¡Es mi prima maldita sea! ¡Estamos unidos por sangre! Pero para mí, ella esta unida por amor y devoción… así sea en un sentido y ella solo me deteste.

Misao cerró los ojos, cansada y triste. Siempre pasaba la misma cosa. Todos los santos domingos, ella intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón y el parecía más ensimismado por la idea de tener a Kaoru. Y cuando Kenshin siempre llegaba a ese punto, ella siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: "Es el amor de su vida y no hay espacio para mí". Ella, Misao, era una mujer muy buena y noble. Había sido la mejor amiga de Kenshin desde hace ya 5 años y le conocía a la perfección.

El pelirrojo tomo las manos frías de la mujer y las beso. Luego se paro y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

-------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------------------------------

Pudo sentir a la perfección como él literalmente "explotaba" en su interior. Pero ella no hallaba mejor cosa que fingir… fingir fruición, delectación y emoción. Le preocupaba por que desde hace ya un buen tiempo que ningún hombre podía satisfacerla en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-"Y ahora… se tumbara en la cama, exactamente al lado derecho, como si tuviese algo de fantástico ese lado, es muy raro que prefiera siempre ese puesto… si aja… si aja…"-pensaba la mujer que se encontraba debajo del hombre.

-Eres la mujer de mi vida Kaoru, lo juro por mi alma…-se le escuchaba decir muy dulcemente mientras le acariciaba los cabellos revoltosos en la almohada, aparentemente limpia.

-"¿En serio? Me cambias la existencia, después de ti nadie"- pensaba irónica mientras lo escuchaba- "Ahggg pero que cursi me resulto este tipo. ¿Qué nunca se calla? ahh no... Aquí viene, la promesa de amor eterno… Kami-sama ¡¡¡que asco de hombre!"

-Respóndeme por favor, ¿vivirías conmigo?- pregunto con inocencia el hombre junto a Kaoru.

-"¡Si claro, ¡¡¡como si no tuviese una vida en que ocuparla!- pensaba repudiada, fingiendo en el exterior con una sonrisa hermosa y dulce.

La mujer se levanto de la cama, se envolvió con la sabana, dejando desnudo a su acompañante.

-Iré al baño, cuando salga tendrás la respuesta que tanto anhelas- habló por fin, mientras cerraba la puerta del baño y le mandaba un pequeño beso con sus dedos.

El hombre respiro calmado y se estiro, cuanto amaba a esa mujer… lastima para el pobre, que el sentimiento no fuese recíproco.

Kaoru cerró la puerta y prendió la ducha al máximo. Alzó la tapa del retrete y lo poco ingerido ese día abandono su ser. La joven se sostenía de manera fuerte en el lavado, debido a la presión ejercida por su mismo cuerpo. El sudor recorría por sus mejillas y la depresión volvía a inundarla. Ésta vez como pocas veces se había sentido tan sumamente repugnada. Kaoru cerró los ojos sufriendo un lapsus de angustia. Cerró la tapa y bajo el agua. Ésta, extenuada se sentó encima y coloco las manos en su rostro. ¡Si, era tan increíblemente desdichada… no sabia que hacer… después de tantos años, no sabia que hacer. Fue cuando recordó a sus hermanitos… la vida volvió a tener sentido, momentáneo, pero al fin y al cabo algún sentido.

Kaoru se giro al lavabo y se dio un buche de agua. Esta la escupió con ganas, mientras tomaba su ropa, la cual había dejado en el piso del baño y se la coloco tan rápido como pudo. Toco su bolsillo para verificar que llevara todo. Y en efecto ahí estaba, billetera, celular y bolso. La mujer tomo el caucho y amarro de nuevo su cabello.

Quito el cerrojo de la puerta y con pasos ladrones, trepo por la única ventana que había en el lugar. No le tomo mucho trabajo pasar a través de esta, gracias a su delgada contextura.

Como adoraba esas residencias, donde todas las habitaciones tenían un baño que daba a las afueras del establecimiento. Kaoru, ya afuera, dio saltos alegres mientras se escabullía con naturalidad y dejaba al hombre que le había jurado amor eterno en la cama y lleno de esperanzas, algo que por desgracia ella solía producir en muchos hombres.

Él aun acostado, soñando con el amor de su vida, podía escuchar claramente como el agua de la ducha seguía saliendo a presión. Estaba seguro, que cuando terminara de bañarse y saliera ella le diría "¡Si! Nada en la vida me daría más felicidad". Si como no, pobrecito, se quedo esperándola una eternidad, por que ella jamás salio del baño y desgarro su corazón con sus garras mortales y despreciables de mujer vacía.

------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

----------------------------

-"¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo?... ¿por qué no puedo simplemente olvidarla y ya?... ¿Qué es muy difícil?... Pues… Dah obvio, sino no estarías preguntándote semejantes estupideces…"- pensaba cierto hombre pelirrojo mientras caminaba y le daba golpes con la punta de su zapato a una piedra negrusca y aparentemente de textura similar a la de una piedra pómez

Y fue entonces cuando sintió como alguien lo empujaba por su hombro derecho con tosquedad haciendo que éste tropezara.

-¡Lo siento mucho, en verdad lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención señor, lo siento mucho- habló la joven disculpándose mientras hacia continuas reverencias sin ni siquiera deteniéndose a mirar de quien se trataba.

-Si… si, solo tenga más cuidado la próxima vez- dijo algo molesto, mientras tocaba su hombro adolorido.

-Jah, pero si eres tu Ken-chan!- dijo eufórica

-Kao… - fue lo único que pudo musitar. Se encontraba sencillamente estupefacto.

-Kao…- respondió remedándolo, con tono estúpido y retrasado- el que debería tener más cuidado la próxima vez ¡eres tu, sino estuvieses como idiota caminando a la velocidad de una tortuga, esto no hubiese pasado. ¿Haber? ¡Estamos en una vía pública muy transitada, ¡fíjate por donde vas la próxima vez!

-Yo… yo…

-Que imbécil…- murmuro mientras seguía su trayecto, con un poco más de velocidad.

-Yo… yo… lo siento mucho Kao. Tratare de caminar más rápido la próxima vez- hablo en solitario, mientras la multitud seguía caminando desenfrenada.

-----------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

----------------------------

-¡Estoy en casa!- grito Kaoru mientras cerraba la puerta y se quitaba los tennis negros.

-Bienvenida- articulo Seijuro pasando de corrido, mirando una revista bastante concentrado.

-¡Hermana, no te demoraste! ¿La charla no estuvo emocionante?- pregunto Yutaro saliendo a su encuentro.

-En lo absoluto, estuvo de lo más aburrida. Increíble, que siendo un libro tan bueno, haya sido tan deprimente el encuentro- Comentó cansada, mientras se quitaba el buzo negro de capucha- Y Yahiko?

-Estudiando en el cuarto.

-¿Me harías un favor? dale esta goma de mascar de naranja, ya sabes como le gusta. Y por supuesto aquí esta la tuya, de menta como siempre.

-Ahh por eso es que te amo tanto- le dijo Yutaro estampándole un beso en la mejilla derecha.

-¡¡¿Solo por eso!

-¡¡No claro que no! ¡¡También por que me traes palitos de fresa!- le dijo Yutaro subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras.

Kaoru esbozo una sonrisa tan sincera, que su corazón encontró alivio por fracciones de segundo. Definitivamente esos enanos le alegraban mucho la existencia. Los amaba con toda y con todo. Esa hermosa risita fue honesta y sin cálculos ni máscaras. Solo duro unos segundos, pero lo suficiente como para que alguien la alcanzara a notar en todo su esplendor.

-¡Estoy en casa!- grito Kenshin, segundos después de ver la sonrisa sincera de Kaoru.

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa y trago saliva, incapaz de voltear a mirar a su primo. Apretó los puños con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior- "maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito" era lo único que podía pensar.

-Baka Deshi, ¿en donde diablos has estado?- pregunto Seijuro mirándolo desde la sala.

-Donde Makimachi-san, estaba algo triste y fui a ver como estaba- respondió mentiroso, mientras pasaba de largo sin ni siquiera mirar a Kaoru.

La mujer dio una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados y se dirigió a la cocina muy contenta.

-Tía Ochika, podría llevar mi comida a la habitación, en verdad necesito estudiar- comento una alegre Kaoru asomándose desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Ehh… seguro, pero que no se vuelva hábito ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Si!-respondió enérgica y alborozada.

Kaoru se fue hacia la sala, quedando frente a tío y primo- Buenas noches a ambos- dijo cortés, sin siquiera mirar al pelirrojo.

-Si- dijo Seijuro sin mucho interés. Algo que definitivamente no sorprendía mucho a Kaoru, y a decir verdad, no necesitaba palabras de afecto por parte de semejante petulante.

Kenshin iba a desearle lo mismo, sino fuera por que Kaoru se giro apresurada, tomando la bandeja de comida de manos de su tía y subir como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡¡Niños! ¡Bajen a comer!- grito Ochika desde la planta baja.

-¡¡¡¡Ya voy!- se escucho a Yahiko, aparentemente desde el baño.

Yutaro, que se encontraba bajando se encontró de frente con su hermana- ¿No comes con nosotros?

-Ehhh, nop, hoy no, tengo mucho que estudiar para mañana. Tú sabes, cálculo, parcial, sueño de belleza, próximo ingreso a la Universidad- argumentaba de manera casual y despreocupada.

-Se que te va muy bien en el estudio Kaoru, pero cálculo tiene sus trucos y trampas, por que no le pides ayuda a…

-¡No!- grito apresurada interrumpiendo a su hermano. Yutaro abrió sus ojos un poco ofendido y asustado. Kaoru esbozo en el acto una sonrisa calmando a su hermano- Jejeje, quiero decir no. No es necesario molestarlo para algo tan insignificante como lo es esto. Además, él esta muy ocupado con su carrera y esas cosas. Prefiero estudiar por mi cuenta, además de seguro que se termina aburriendo al tener una alumna tan desobediente y testaruda como yo- dijo finalmente sacándole la lengua y picándole el ojo.

-Lo que digas Kaoru.

-Tu estate tranquilo y ve a comer, ¿si?

-Seguro

Yutaro bajo las escaleras seguido por Yahiko, hiendo a tres mil por segundo. Kaoru lo esquivo como si de rutina se tratase girando levemente y subiendo la bandeja.

-----------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-----------------------------

-Debe tener mucho que estudiar mi pobre Kaoru-chan. Es tan estudiosa y buena niña. Somos muy afortunados al tenerla- comento Ochika sirviéndole una taza de arroz a Kenshin- ¿No lo crees Ken-kun?- pregunto a su hijo con una sonrisa maternal.

-Ehhh ¡si, es verdad- respondió con una sonrisa imperceptible, debido a su falta de atención, debido a que su mente estaba vagando por los rincones de la memoria, esculpidores de un recuerdo en especial.

-Tiene que estudiar, es lo único en lo que se destaca, después de todo, la fea no tiene nada más- comento Yahiko, mientras regaba un chorro de salsa de soya sobre la verdura con adobo.

Kenshin en el acto, bajo con fuerza la taza de té a la mesa y miro cruelmente a Yahiko, lleno de una ira que estaba dispuesta a crecer- Tu hermana no es fea Yahiko, te pido por favor que dejes de llamarla de esa manera.

Yutaro quedo mirando a Kenshin con la punta de los palillos en la boca, mientras Seijuro bebía otro buen trago de sake y Ochika lo miraba seria- Yahiko-chan, no esta bien que te expreses así de Kaoru-chan, sabes como es de sensible sobre ese aspecto, y aunque no se encuentre con nosotros no te da derecho a decir cosas así- regaño con suavidad al muchacho.

-Lo dije en broma, lo siento, no creía que llegara a ser tan ofensivo

-No te preocupes cariño, sólo que… tú sabes cómo son las niñas respecto a su aspecto físico. Y para ti Ken-kun- comentó Ochika. El aludido volteo a mirarla, encontrándose con dos ojos castaños mirándole con orgullo de reproche- No quiero que vuelvas a corregir a Yahiko-chan de esa forma tan grosera.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! Para eso estamos tu padre y yo. Creí que ya habíamos dejado claro ese punto. No quiero volver a repetirlo. Acá en esta casa, cada uno se comporta de acuerdo al rol que le corresponde.

El pelirrojo quedo en silencio. El lugar quedo en silencio. Pero una mirada fija hizo que mirara alrededor. Yahiko lo miraba con arrepentimiento mientras formaba con sus labios- Lo siento mucho- Kenshin esbozo una sonrisa devolviéndole un- No te preocupes.

El resto de la cena, paso con relativa normalidad, entre mordiscos de salmón ahumado, segundas porciones de arroz y una botella se sake vacía.

-------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

------------------------

Lamió el tazón y saco con sus dedos las hilachas del salmón. Fue como si en su vida hubiese probado bocado. Dejó los platos a un lado y se estiró en su cama hasta que sus tobillos crujieron y sus músculos no dieron mas. Un semi-ronroneo se escuchó salir de sus labios, abrazándose a sí misma cuando la imagen sui géneris de una caballera platinada albergando dos ojos almendrados se hizo presente en su imaginación enardecida. Cerró sus ojos con exaltación y con apetito reprimido. Se estremeció, recogiéndose para abrir los ojos lentamente. Sonrió pícara con la sola idea de lo que pensaría la gente si supiera lo que su mente truculenta maquinaba cada vez que ese hombre emergía en su mente. Se refregó su rostro con las dos manos con la intención de despertarse, después de todo seria una larga noche. Notando su actual estado, palpo sus bolsillos y recordó que sus cigarrillos se habían quedado en la residencia. Maldijo en su mente y frunció el seño como gesto de fastidio. Así que decidió optar por la mejor posibilidad: preparar un tarrado de café sin azúcar. Kaoru fue a su habitación tomando la bandeja ya vacía para pasar de largo y con mucha rapidez hacia la cocina. Por supuesto, que a estas alturas de la noche, su tía se estaría haciendo la quinta mascarilla, de acuerdo a la fase de la luna y al día en que su espíritu estaba en el nivel adecuado. "Es tan absurdo todo lo que hace esa mujer con su cuerpo" pensaba Kaoru bajando de puntitas hacía la cocina. "Seijuro debe estar acostadote boca arriba y roncando de lo lindo, Yahiko debe estar viendo televisión y Yutaro leyendo… el único problema es el enano de mi primo" pensó quedando recostada en la pared que daba a la sala de estar. Kenshin se encontraría ahí mirando los apuntes para su clase del día siguiente… "Qué hago, qué hago… no quiero ni verle la estúpida cara" pensaba afanada. No quería ser delatada, pero su estomago se hizo cargo de arruinarle el plan por completo. Un rugido se escucho y Kenshin volteo a mirar al instante. Kaoru, determinada, concluyó que sino salía en ese mismo instante quedaría como una cobarde que le teme a semejante desparpajo de hombre.

Muy digna termino de bajar las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la cocina con la mirada fija y seria. Impávida e inmutable. Por su aspecto se hubiese pensado que era toda una dama con la frente en alto. Kenshin la siguió con la mirada y su mirada se torno como la de un cachorro viendo pasar a su dueño. Kaoru llego a la cocina, dejo la bandeja en el fregadero y tomo el termo dispuesto para el té. En él siempre había agua caliente, así que sin pensarlo lo vertió en una jarra roja, con una taza del mismo color. Todo lo hacía con suma rapidez, odiaba estar siquiera en la habitación contigua a él. Se empino para alcanzar el tarro del café, pero no alcanzaba, dio brinquitos y nada. Fue cuando sintió unas pisadas en la cocina. La mujer desesperada por no alcanzarlo volteo a mirar a la persona que había entrado. Y si… era él. Como odiaba que él siempre la encontrara en sus peores momentos, siempre había sido así, siempre. Su cabello apunto de soltarse de la hebilla, la cual pendía de un hilacho de cabello, su short, literalmente casi cayéndose dejando ver casi todo, su camiseta de tiritas blancas desteñida por tanto uso y su reloj de pulso negro en su muñeca izquierda.

Se quedo mirándolo como siempre, con mucho tedio. Fue cuando el pelirrojo acerco un banquito carmesí que tenían en la sala. Este se paro encima del pequeño mueble y alcanzo el tan deseado tarro. Kenshin se lo ofreció con una mirada seria mientras esta lo miraba impertérrita.

-Gracias, pero nadie te pidió ayuda. Deja de meterte en donde no te llaman- dijo harta con sus ojos cerrados, respiro con profundidad y decidió tomar el tarro de muy mala gana rapándoselo de las manos. Kaoru tomo la bandeja dispuesta a irse inmediatamente cuando escucho al pelirrojo- ¿El libro de esta semana estuvo bueno?

Lo dijo en un tono tan vació y sarcástico que Kaoru no halló mejor cosa que pararse fría e iracunda.

-No tan bueno como hubiese deseado, la literatura actual me resulta aburrida e incordia- le respondió con actitud frugal.

Kenshin mordió sus labios con frustración e inquina.

-Y… dime algo Ken-chan. ¿A ti te gusta leer el mismo libro siempre?- comentó Kaoru aun dándole la espalda.

Kenshin abrió sus ojos inaudito. Ella lo sabía… pero ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?...-Es mejor seguir un estilo que poseer un catalogo tan diverso. Al cabo de un tiempo ningún libro llegara a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

La mujer esbozo una sonrisa picara y perversa. Kaoru dejo la bandeja en el platón de la cocina cerca a la estufa y se giro caminando sensualmente hacia donde Kenshin se encontraba.

-Y… ¿eso es malo?- le pregunto con tono de niña de cuatro años.

El pelirrojo pasó saliva y su cuerpo quedo en estado de catatonía. Jamás la había tenido tan cerca y en semejante situación. Kaoru dio un brinco chiquito y quedo frente a él.

-Siempre he opinado que lo más saludable es probar todo lo que tengas a la mano… ¿no lo crees?… Ken-chan…- musito en su oído rozándolo con su aire caliente proveniente de su boca.

-No… yo… no

El hombre, totalmente rígido, poseía las mejillas en candor no siendo notado por el rojo de su cabello. La joven se aparto y lo miro de una forma deseosa y provocadora. Quería besarla, deseaba hacerlo, no quería pensar, solo quería hacerlo. Su cuerpo se lo exigía en pulsaciones y pensamientos desenfrenados imaginando lo que seria estar con ella.

Las ideas febriles no le duraron mucho…

-¡Ja! ¡¡Pero que iluso!- espetó mofándose de él por completo mirándolo despectivamente desde arriba. Por que aunque no fuese mucho lo que Kaoru le llevaba de estatura, cuando Kenshin estaba a su lado, su autoestima bajaba al suelo haciéndole sentir más que diminuto a su lado.

Kaoru tomo la bandeja y salio airosa de la cocina con una mirada de tanta satisfacción, que el estudiar de largo toda la madrugada no la inmuto y supo que en ese examen le iría sensacional.

El hombre se quedo parado… ahí, quieto, sin saber que hacer. Su mente le gritaba que esa mujer merecía lo peor, que dejara de comportarse como un perfecto imbécil cuando estaba cerca de ella. Pero su inútil y sumiso corazón rebosaba de alegría por lo cerca que estuvo Kaoru. Lo mucho que se llego a excitar y que si ella no se hubiese ido de ese lugar, lo hubiese descubierto completamente.

_**-.-.-.Modus Vivendi.-.-.-**_

CONTINUARÁ… 

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Comentarios varios y casuales son bien recibidos y por demás leídos (obviamente)._

_Gracias a los reviews enviados de: _**Gabyhyatt, Kaoruluz,CiNtHiA, mysuki-chan, Selkie no Karura-chan, Ane Himura, Pantera, Scarlett Ara (Okaa-chan . ), Mei Fanel, R.A tasec y a la Cata.**

Por favor dejar su mail, para responder su mensaje.

Para leer comentarios sobre el capitulo ir a mi_ **PERFIL **_

**Miyuki Kobayakawa**

"_Este es un mundo lleno de gloria, pero sin importar cuanta se logre también es un mundo de dolor que esta construido con mentiras"_

_(K.Y)_


	4. Momento 03

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece es de Sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este fic esta hecho con el fin de entretener. 

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**000----  "****どうしようもないくらいあなたが好きです。。。"  ****----000**

"_Dou shiyou mo nai kurai anata ga suki desu demo..."_

"_Te quiero demasiado pero..." _

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Momento 03

En verdad que es inevitable no echarse a reír cuando se ven las actitudes de los hombres y de las mujeres por igual. Es que con solo ver el trajín diario en el metro. Empezando por que todos mas o menos se besan de lo apretados que van, es decir… ¡tu sales embarazada de ahí! Es de un incómodo tan subido que definitivamente solo te queda resignación, mirar para arriba y rezarle a Dios, Buda, Alá, Visnú, Amaterasu y por allá se oyó gritar: ¡lotería, por que digo… es que hay tantos... lo importante es que existen y nos ayudan con el sufrir diario.

Entonces es en ese momento cuando se coloca buena la cosa. Uno como mujer que es, muy linda muy puestesita ella, entra al metro por obra y gracia del espíritu santo, o ángel o antepasado guardián. ¡Bien, uno muy casual se agarra de donde puede, ahh si por que no faltan los tubos de agarre que hacen a ras del techo como a tres metros de altura, entonces uno no tiene de otra que: hágale y cójase como pueda. Listo, ya se está adentro… pero entonces no falta también que preciso ese día tenemos tanta cosa, que el plano, que la maqueta, que la carpeta, que la bolsa, que la cámara, que el kit de maquillaje (para las más vanidosas) y más encima la infaltable mochila, maleta, cosa con correa o derivados. No se sabe como, pero se logra el objetivo y uno se logra coger de la baranda…. ¡Bueno, cayéndole (literalmente) encima al que esta al lado, al frente, atrás y diagonal.

Es que eso es la replica humana del "Pinball". Bien, ya pasaron como diez minutos, y uno a esas alturas del partido ya no siente del hombro para arriba. Es decir, uno es consiente que está agarrado por que uno se ve la mano, pero si no, ahí veras…

Es entonces cuando se escucha la voz electrónica que dice "Próxima parada…" si, eso es muy bien, el asunto por fin mejoro. No sin antes ser empujada, golpeada y hasta insultada (es que no faltan los que te dicen hasta de que te vas a morir por no dejarlos pasar), quedas enfrente de un asiento disponible. "Ahh la vida es linda, la vida es bonita, la vida es buena, la vida me quiere, yo quiero la vida, se me arreglo el día" se puede llegar a pensar. ¡Pero! Justo en ese momento hay un hombre al lado tuyo con la misma intención de ocupar el asiento. Hmmmm situación difícil, eso es mejor verlo desde las dos perspectivas:

**PERSPECTIVA DEL HOMBRE**

"_Hmmm ahora se quiere sentar, y yo con este calambre que tengo en las piernas y con la maleta tan pesada. ¿Ahora qué? … ¿será que la dejo sentar?… huy no no , esa idea no me gusta… pero... es que la vieja esta como buena…. Huyy si si si , dejémosla sentar, así levanto y a ver si por fin consigo novia, es que con estas necesidades diarias… Pero… ¡¡¡no! Nooo …. ¿no? ¡Qué no hombre que no, ¿que tal? Que por el hecho de ser mujer yo le tengo que ceder el puesto por ser el supuesto sexo débil, nada, las huevas, ¡suerte, me voy a sentar…."_

PERSPECTIVA DE LA MUJER 

"_Y como todos los hombres de ahora me va a dejar a mi de pie… maldito desgraciado si se sienta y me deja parada. ¡Huyy es que lo cojo a pata si me hace eso! Pero…. Haber… momentito, yo solo quiero asiento por que llevo muchas cosas, entonces si no llevara nada y me cediera el puesto me desacreditaría por ser mujer y creería que no estoy a su mismo nivel… pero por otro lado se la puede hacer de caballero. Naaa, ellos no son tan profundos cuando piensan! Sip, me voy a sentar, le voy a ganar el puesto"._

PERSPECTIVA DEL HOMBRE 

"_¿Haber? ¿Qué se piensa quedar toda la vida parada, ¿no ve que le estoy cediendo el puesto? Aproveche que se me salió el caballero"._

PERSPECTIVA DE LA MUJER 

"_Que tal este imbécil haciéndome cara de "te tengo lastima pasa, siéntate", ¡pues bueno, ¡me siento, ¡yo me merezco más este puesto!. _

Bien bien, todo muy bien. Ella, muy digna se sienta con todo su trasteo y él haciéndoselas de muy caballero muy gallardo se para al lado de ella y la mira con una satisfacción que físicamente provoca romperle los dientes. Es aquí donde viene el asunto…

PERSPECTIVA DEL HOMBRE 

_¿Buenas? Oye… mi maleta, deberías cargármela es lo menos que puedes hacer… ¡¡¡después de haberte cedido el puesto!_-piensa él, disimulando totalmente mientras la mira incesante en busca de su mirada fijada en el vidrio.

PERSPECTIVA DE LA MUJER 

"_Véame a este, abrasé visto tipo más iluso, ahora cree que por que "supuestamente" me cedió el puesto le tengo que cargar la maleta?. Ahhh pobre ingenuo y olvídese que lo voy si quiera a mirar…". _

PERSPECTIVA DEL HOMBRE Y DE LA MUJER 

"_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhh son insufribles!"_

Bueno… y eso solo fue un pequeño ejemplo para ilustrar las situaciones diarias que se presentan entre ambos sexos. Pero fijemos la mirada en la joven de nuestra historia… Kamiya Kaoru, a ver si ella nos puede alumbrar la vida para un mejor entendimiento…

-------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------------------------------

-Si si si Tari-chan, te lo digo, es hoy, te lo juro, hoy será el día- hablaba Kaoru por su celular a eso de las cinco de la mañana.

-Hmphh- musitó Tari-chan al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Cómo es eso de "hmphh"?- renegó mientras se sentaba cruzada de piernas en el borde de la cama.

-Del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho… bueno… o eso dicen- hablo juguetona, pero no precisamente con ella.

-Tú sabes que yo soy capaz… además, deja de estar jugando con tu rata y ponme atención.

-CO-BA-YA… haber repítelo después de mí: CO-BA-YA.

-CO-BA-YA- espeto remendándola- Cobaya, hámster, rata, ratón es la misma pendejada.

-No empecemos con eso ¿si, duraríamos horas.

-¡¡Pero ven Tari-chan! ¿Sí me vas a ayudar?-

-Hmphh

-¿Hmphh?... ¿como si? o ¿hmphh como no?

-Hmphh

-O sea sí

-Hmphh

-Ahhh eso es fantástico- dijo saltando al piso, mientras bailaba de manera extraña moviendo los brazos en círculos al compás de sus caderas.- Uuu uu uuu uuu uu ohh si ohh si ooh si- tatareaba mientras se soltaba el cabello y lo movía.

-Yo no se la verdad que le ves a semejante hombre… pues si, te lo admito esta físicamente comestible, pero para hacer semejante celebración... definitivamente no.

-Ahh Tari-chan, cállate por que la verdad es que Shishio-sempai no es que sea la octava maravilla.

-¿Como dices? el es hombre perfecto de mi vida… aunque él ni siquiera sepa lo que siento por él…

-Kamatari…- musito Kaoru sintiendo la tristeza de su "amiga".

-Se perfectamente que mis sentimientos por él, jamás serán correspondidos, pero me contento con hacer cosas que le beneficiaran.

-Tari-chan… tú sabes que… tú sabes que trabajar en ese lugar y… de esa manera para ganar dinero… no… ohh- musitó mientras se sentaba en el suelo súbitamente.

-Por favor Nuki-sama no digas más, hoy no es el día para llorar por mis desgracias o las tuyas…

Naota Urasawa, era un joven de esos que no nacen para seguir un estereotipo social. Desde que tuvo uso de razón sabia su condición de homosexualidad y jamás se doblego ante los golpes incesantes de su padre y el clamor y lágrimas de la madre, cuando supieron la tan terrible noticia. Después de eso, sus padres trataron terapias de electrochoques en sus testículos, reprimendas constantes y un maltrato psicológico más allá de lo visto.

Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, decidió abandonarlos sin importarle morirse en la calle. Razón por la cual no asistió a la preparatoria durante tres años. Ahora que contaba con veinte años, la vida por fin parecía sonreírle, pues a simple vista se hubiese dicho que era una de las mujeres más hermosas jamás vistas.

Procedente de la ciudad de Urawa, le fue difícil abandonar su lugar natal. Su vida giraba alrededor del las flores y el cuidado de ellas, se podía pasar horas y horas en el "Tajimagahara", el jardín de prímulas más grande de Japón. Le gustaban y le encantaban. Era el único lugar donde no se veía despreciado y donde podía pasar un rato alejado de tanto chismoso morboso que no veía mejor plan que señalarlo y burlase de él.

Cuando abandono su hogar, decidió tomar una drástica decisión… corto su larga melena color vino tinto pasional y fijo como rumbo en su vida sobrevivir al precio que fuese. Así fue como el pequeño y marcado Naota, paso a convertirse en Honjo Kamatari. Una persona que se dedicaba a trabajar de mesera en un bar de mala muerte para poder conseguir el dinero necesario. Necesario para comer, para vivir, para sobrevivir.

-De acuerdo, no hablare amiga… pero quiero que igual sepas, que siempre estaré ahí para ti… por que sabes cuanto te amo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo tengo muy presente, así como quiero que tú lo tengas presente

-Sabes que no podría vivir sin ti- habló burlándose mientras sacaba ropa del armario.

-Jejeje, bueno Nuki-sama, te dejo, necesito ir a arreglarme y tengo que darle de comer a Menchi-chan.

-Rata… ¿cómo le puedes poner nombre a una rata?

-Adiós Nuki-sama- le dijo alegre colgando el teléfono.

--------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-------------------------

Se encontraba revolviendo tres huevos en total. Hábilmente roseaba pizcas de sal y pimienta mientras tatareaba una melodía pegajosa donde se podía escuchar un "You my dream oikakete sunao na kono kimochi…". La sartén, ya caliente, pareciera como si estuviese esperando ansioso a que se vertiera la mezcla. La mujer vertió por completo el tazón escurriendo hasta la última gota. Mientras esperaba que se cocinase, tomo una lechuga y la pico con rapidez, viendo que el omelet ya estaba listo. Tomó la sartén por el mango y como si de chef se tratase, hizo un movimiento y la pequeña masa se volteo por completo.

Tomo nabos, raíces, lechuga y unos cuantos chalotes, junto con una vinagreta en conserva que guardaba su tía en el refrigerador. Mezcló todo con cuidado y lo sirvió en un plato largo, angosto y blanco. El omelet, ya listo, lo dividió en tres, echándole a dos de ellos un surco de salsa de tomate. Kaoru, muy inquieta a su pesar, miró con seriedad el tercer plato… "se lo debo, no me gusta deberle a nadie", pensó acongojada colocando los tres platos sobre la mesa, junto con cinco tazas color verde musgo. En los lugares vacíos, dispuso tres trozos de tofu en cada plato, colocando en el centro de la mesa una jarra de té con una pequeña de leche y una de jugo de naranja artificial. Por supuesto, colocando los respectivos vasos, palillos y las infaltables tres tazas de arroz.

Eran las seis y quince de la mañana, Kaoru Kamiya no había dormido en toda la noche. Se le había pasado estudiando y repasando. Terminó a eso de las cuatro, pero sinceramente ya no le apetecía dormir. En ese lapso escribió en su diario, tomó café, pensó, meditó, se estiró, respiró, vio por la ventana y estuvo en relativa paz.

A las cinco y media se arregló y vistió. Esta vez fue distinto… todo fue muy distinto. Pensaba verse muy atractiva y atrayente. Fuese como fuese Yukishiro Enishi estaría con ella el día de hoy. Había empapado su largo cabello y ondulado con gel. Tomaba una considerable cantidad con su mano derecha y comenzaba a cogerlo desde las puntas, donde subía su mano con todo y cabello para rizarlo. Cuando la joven lo soltaba, éste quedaba ondulado y en perfecto estado inmóvil gracias al gel. Así lo hizo con todo. Se veía exquisita y deliciosa.

Una ilusión de mujer traviesa y salvaje le daba un aire sensual. Tomó unas sombras azul gélido y las esparció sutilmente por sus párpados sin llegar a quedar coloreados. La mezcla casi de textura de polvo cósmico, imperceptible, proporcionaba unos brillos sutiles a sus dos piedras azuladas. En verdad que parecían dos témpanos de hielo dejando rastros de nieve.

Sus labios fueron decorados con un brillo de sabor y olor a vainilla. Literalmente eran comestibles. Vestía un pantalón negro ajustado, con un buzo blanco, cuello de tortuga, manga larga que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus palmas, dejándole ver solo sus dedos. Espacio justo que permitía ver el anillo de plata adornado su pulgar derecho.

Tomó un poco de "Hot of benetton" y lo impregnó en su cuello, vientre y los lóbulos de sus orejas. Tomo un par de aretes largos de plata que hacía juego con el brazalete, que aunque no se veía, lo tenía en su mano derecha pues en la izquierda seguía su reloj de pulso negro.

Ahora que se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno, se sentía confiada de su suerte y del futuro que le deparaba. En su rostro era innegable la alegría…. ¡Por Kami-sama! Hasta tatareaba.

-¿Mi Onne-san tatareando, algo definitivamente bueno esta pasando el día de hoy-comentó Yutaro bajando las escaleras.

-Yutaro-kun… ¿cómo amaneciste?-saludó, colocando su maleta negra en el mueble contiguo a la entrada.

-Estas muy linda hoy Kao-chan. Pero iras a estudiar… ¿por qué te vistes de esa manera?-le comentó sentándose frente a un omelet con salsa.

-Hoy tendremos que ir a visitar algunas universidades después del examen.

-Ya veo…

-¿Yahiko ya se levanto?

-¿Ehh?... si ya. Esta lavándose la cara-respondió mirando con ansías la comida.

-¿Y mi tía Ochika y Seijuro-san?

Yutaro volteo a mirar hacia las escaleras respondiendo la pregunta de Kaoru.

-Buenos días a mis niños- saludo Ochika, haciendo su entrada con bata y cabello recogido, acompañada por Seijuro con Hakama y Gi puestos.

-Buenos días- contestaron al unísono.

-¡Kao-chan! preparaste el desayuno- comentó mientras se sentaba junto con su esposo.

-Si tengo que llegar temprano- contesto casi por inercia alistándose para irse.

-¿Y tu ya desayunaste?

- Si… ya lo hice.

-¡A comer!-alebrestó el moreno bajando de un salto los últimos escalones.

-Si… y adivina ¿quién cocinó?-comento Ochika.

-No me digas que Kaoru…-musitó sentándose al lado de su mellizo.

-Así es. ¡Mira! ¿No se ve delicioso?

-Pues si…creo.

Kaoru se colocó la maleta en su hombro izquierdo, mandando su abundante cabello rizado hacía atrás. Se colocó los zapatos y sintió cómo alguien bajaba. La piel de su espalda se erizó y sólo quiso irse, antes de que se diera cuenta que precisamente ella le había preparado el desayuno. No quería ni mirarlo.

La mujer tomó sus pertenencias y ya cerrando la puerta grito- ¡Ya me voy!- sin pensarlo dos veces corrió como una energúmena. Le costaba correr con botines, no estaba acostumbrada a usarlos, pero la sangre desenfrenada agolpaba sus venas y arterias, podía sentir a los lados de su frente como un bulto aparecía y desaparecía al compás de sus pulsaciones irresolutas.

Solo llevaba unos dos minutos corriendo como una trastornada, cuando su estado físico la paro literalmente de un impulso a la realidad. Sus pasos disminuyeron y se podía escuchar claramente el sonido de sus tacones diminutos al tocar el pavimento. Trataba de respirar calmada y tragaba sus suspiros con ardor. Su mirada denodada cubría su estado agotado y sus pasos al borde del colapso. Su cuerpo no se encontraba del todo bien. Diviso un banca para esperar el autobús, y se sentó aliviada al sentir el acero frió. Colocó la maleta en su regazo y miro al suelo con nauseas. Haber hecho semejante esfuerzo físico en sus condiciones no fue la resolución más astuta de su vida.

Un olor llegó a su nariz y deseo morir, el acido estomacal pareció subir y bajar de nuevo, sabiendo a la perfección que aroma producía en ella esa sensación…

--------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-------------------------

-Huele bien- afirmó sin reparo ignorante de algunos sonidos provenientes de la entrada.

-Pues… es que Kao-chan fue la encargada del desayuno- respondió su madre sin mucha atención.

-Y… ¿donde está?-

_- ¡Ya me voy!-_

Kenshin abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, mientras el sonido de la puerta azotada se pronunciaba. Yutaro con lechuga en boca y tazón de arroz en mano entrecerró los ojos a la expectativa de la siguiente reacción de su primo. No ocurría nada… _"veamos que harás Kenshin… que excusa absurda sacaras esta vez…" _pensaba artero, mientras sorbía el té solo para causar más escozor en el ambiente que nadie notaba. Ahí estaba parado, de veras que parecía un idiota entre la sala y la puerta, con la vista fija en la entrada. Sus músculos relajados esperaban comandos de su mente, pero ésta ausente, relegada a un segundo plano, solo podía producir imaginarios producidos por sus pasiones.

-¿Qué piensas quedarte parado como un idiota todo el día?-

-Ken-kun… ¿se puede saber que es lo que tanto haces? Ven, anda, báñate, produce o haz algo… ¿qué no tienes que ir a la Universidad hoy?- cuestionó su madre bastante fastidiada.

-Ahora regreso- fue lo único que dijo, mientras se colocaba sus tennis negros y salía corriendo.

Yutaro cerró los ojos con mera frustración, para levantarse un poco hastío. Cosa que se noto cuando coloco el tazón encima del plato vació, casi rompiéndolo. Yahiko lo miro con desdén conformista desde su asiento, mientras masticaba casi con la boca abierta los nabos, produciendo un sonido de crujir constante.

Seijuro Hiko bajó la taza de té y se retiro inmediato de su asiento, dirigiéndose a su rutina habitual de meditación, mientras una confundida Ochika terminaba de servir un poco de leche en su vaso.

-Gracias por la comida- fue lo que dijo Yutaro al dejar la loza en el lavado de la cocina y subir con parcimonia al segundo piso.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó mirando a su otro sobrino, mientras se paraba habiendo terminado su desayuno.

-Qué se yo… tal vez se le adelanto la andropausia- respondió mordaz, mientras subía a su cuarto, dejando a Ochika sola en el comedor.

El hombre de cabellos rojos corría apresurado, sabiendo a la perfección que la alcanzaría en cuestión de segundos. Podía saborear su olor con la lengua y la saliva se hacia presente en su boca. Los jazmines jamás parecieron tan deliciosos. Paro en seco, cuando noto una delgada figura sentada el los bancos de la estación. Su cabello rizado, exquisitamente esparcido por sus hombros y espalda era un deleite para la vista. Se desgarraba y pensaba absurdo, la razón por las cual los hombres no se lanzaban encima siquiera con verla… era perfecta. Se veía hermosa, su cabello… ese estilo le sentaba y la ropa puesta le hormaba perfecto, pese a su contextura casi esquelética.

Una brisa intrusa lo saco de su ensoñación de amante sin remedio, para notar que se encontraba con el torso descubierto, una sudadera gris y los tennis. Pudo escuchar los murmullos de la masa indignada y el sonar de las esferas de los rosario que se frotaban en las manos de un grupo de mujeres ancianas que iban de camino al templo, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una plegaria… seguramente para pedir perdón por él frente a Buda, debido a su impertinente comportamiento en la mitad de la calle.

Cerro sus puños algo incomodo y avergonzado, dirigiéndose donde Kaoru. Sabía perfectamente que lo había sentido, pues esta había hundido su rostro en su mochila, permitiendo que su extenso cabello la cubriera por completo.

------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

-------------------------

-"Tanto esfuerzo para nada… me siento muy mal…"- fue lo único que le paso por la mente, mientras apretaba la mandíbula, pues la sensación de nauseas estaba llegando al limite.

Aun conciente de su condición. Kaoru había cometido la estupidez más grande del día, pues es imposible clasificarlo de otra manera. Después de una noche a punta de cafeína, se había atrevido a correr a toda velocidad después de haber comido. La jaqueca comenzaba a cobrar su osadía.

-Anda, regresemos a casa- fue lo que le escuchó decir.

-"¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué siempre está presente en mis peores momentos?... le odio… Kami-sama, como lo odio"- Kaoru apretaba sus dientes, rechinándolos, mientras su respiración se hacía mucho más rápida, como un toro embistiendo. Era inevitable, necesitaba trasbocar.

Kenshin la tomo de un brazo. La reacción de esta fue como un animal apático apunto de ser encerrado. Se levanto como autómata y sacudió su brazo soltándose del agarre de Kenshin. Se acomodó la maleta aun con la mirada fija en el piso y escuchó claramente como el bus por fin hacía su llegada en la estación. Los frenos se hicieron presentes y la puerta automática hizo un leve sonido. Trémula dio dos pasos, los suficiente para sostenerse del barandal y dar la primera pisada al escalón.

Se detuvo. El aire dejo de entrar a sus pulmones y el poco aire que llegó a sus fosas nasales lo sentía ajeno a lo que ella conocía como oxigeno. Se detuvo de repente cuando sintió un leve flaqueo en los tobillos. La razón le alcanzó para retroceder un poco. Craso error, pues esa acción no fue gracias a su razón sino a dos fuertes brazos que la jalaron hacia atrás con suavidad. La gente subió al transporte sin percatarse del estado de la joven, que para su sorpresa sus aptitudes de actriz volvieron a relucir.

Kenshin pasó su brazo por la cintura de la mujer con toda la intención de volver a casa. Claro que todo hubiese sido mucho más sencillo si a la hora de caminar, ella si hubiese movido aunque sea un poco. Estaba estática, quieta.

-Vamos…- le susurró.

Con uso de fuerzas impulsadas por la repugnancia. La mujer alzo el rostro pálido y con sudor frío. Miró a su primo de una manera como pocas veces. Su pecho sintió un colapso y hecho su cabeza para adelante. Afortunadamente, el hombre la sostenía por que sin duda hubiese chocado contra el piso. Kaoru coloco su pie derecho hacía adelante y tapo su boca, mientras sus cachetes se hinchaban y cerraba los ojos con dolor. El sabor amargo fue sentido por su lengua.

-Kao-chan… ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó con una preocupación devota.

Las cejas de estas se fruncieron y dieron paso a dos centinelas azules que brotaban néctar de ira. Cerro sus puños y trago la bocanada de ácido de vuelta a su cuerpo. Limpio la poca saliva que salió de su boca con el dorso de su mano con fuerza, dejando un rastro rojo marcado en sus labios sabor vainilla. Empujo a Kenshin a un lado, mientras lograba por fin subir al bus.

-No vuelvas a tocarme- susurro vana.

El transporte arranco apenas Kaoru subió el último pie en los escalones. Un lívido Kenshin se quedo estático como si esperara la llegada de otro autobús...

Kaoru apenas y lograba mirar lo que se encontraba delante. Manchas blancas cubrieron el rostro de las personas, y supo que la migraña atacaba de nuevo.

Se sostuvo tembleque en el barandal superior, quedando levemente empinada. En verdad que quería cerrar los ojos, pero algo que odiaba con suma severidad, era ser notada como ser voluble y necesitada de ayuda. Fue cuando su alrededor comenzó a moverse de manera horizontal. Con miedo, entrecerró sus ojos, y como nunca en la vida quiso estar en su cama siendo cuidada por sus dos demonios ángeles que tenía como hermanos.

Escuchó un murmuro y volteo a mirar hacía la voz que venía desde arriba. No podía escuchar bien, sólo se limitaba a acentuar con la cabeza con su respiración entrecortada. Era tan gracioso, pudo haber jurado ver una mancha plateada moverse con sigilo al compás de sus borricos pasos. No supo como. No quiso saberlo. Solo una cosa era clara, ella ahora se encontraba sentada. Su cuerpo deleznable jamás estuvo tan agradecido. Bajo su cabeza. Respiro.

Unas manos…

¿Unas manos?

Así es, unas manos tomaban sus dedos macilentos.

-_¿Esta bien? _

Lo escucha... no puede articular palabra pero lo escucha...

_-Nee… Kamiya-san, ¿se encuentra bien?_

Acaso es...

-Yu…. Ki…Yu… Yukishiro-sena…. Pia…. Yukishiro-senpai?

La obsesión tuya se encuentra tocándote ahora… ¿qué harás?... ¿qué harías?... tu….

**_-.-.-.Superavit.-.-.-_**

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Ahhhh gente, escribiendo el fragmento de la Perspectiva del Hombre y la Mujer me he podido reír. En verdad que fue tomada e inspiradas por dos fuentes: la primera… mi suplicio diario de ida a la U…. karma ven a mi!. La segunda… fue en la clase de Comunicación III (hace tieeeeeeeeeempo), y el profesor comenzó a hablarnos de un tema algo denso, y para hacerlo mas llevadero comenzó a describir las actitudes de los hombres y las mujeres en lo cotidiano. Nos hemos haber podido reír en esa clase… **_

**_Sigo haciendo sufrir a mis personajes. Y esta vez fue al mejor amigo/a de Kaoru, Honjo Kamatari. Recordado por el Jupongatana, con su súper hoz y que combatió contra Kaoru y Misao. Lo coloqué por que me ENCANTA ese personaje y me ENCANTA AUN MÁS en la manera en que lo puse aquí. Este personaje dará mucho de que hablar, pero es una belleza (yo lo adoro .)._**

_**El fic quedo con ranking T (no lo vuelvo a cambiar TT.TT)**_

_**Vamos a ver que opinan de este cap mis bellos lectores, ustedes dirán….**_

**DICCIONARIO:**

**Superavit**: En latín "Exceso"

"**You my dream oikakete sunao na kono kimochi"**: Es un fragmento del coro de la serie de "KARE KANO". Es que me encanta esa serie! Y a todo hora me la paso cantando… y también fue en honor a mis amiguis Marce, que se enamoró de Arima-kun desde el primer instante -!.

**Hot of benetton**: Perfume de la marca Benetton, uno de los tantos. Y del que use muuuuchos años (me encanta XD).

**GRACIAS A:**

**Pantera, CiNtHiA, Gabyhyatt, Ane Himura**

Grashias chiks, las adoro montones.

_**No siendo más, se despide esta estudiante de Hogwarts (Así es gente!), recientemente vinculada a ASOHACOL. Este cap va para todos ellos, especialmente para mi casa hermosa, Hufflepuff, y para mi amiga Ana de Slytherin! **_

**Miyuki Kobayakawa**

_Orgullosa estudiante Hufflepuff de ASOHACOL y golpeadora del equipo de Quidditch._


	5. Momento 04

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece es de Sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este fic esta hecho con el fin de entretener. 

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**000---- **** "****どうしようもないくらいあなたが好きです。。。" ****----000**

"_Dou shiyou mo nai kurai anata ga suki desu demo..."_

"_Te quiero demasiado pero..." _

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Momento 04

Las furiosas embestidas no cedían y la mujer pudo jurar mediante un grito frenado, que sus diminutas y frágiles caderas pronto se romperían en astillas. Él era toda fuerza, todo vigor y toda potestad. Sus manos eran enormes pero lograban un agarre perfecto en su cintura para moldearse de una forma armónica a un ritmo aciago y a la vez garboso. Las diminutas gotas destellaban en su espalda curva, formando una quebrada refulgente, en la cual él lograba nevar con sus cabellos platinos, las consecuencias de un lapso prolongado de placer. Ella como una enervada amante ajustando viejas cuentas lanzaba miradas de soslayo con sus ojos azulinos entrecerrados. Sus suspiros atiborrados de éxtasis cansado eran clara prueba de su sometimiento como mujer y como su devota esclava de por vida.

El hombre, con su ingente mano se deslizaba en la comisura del pecho de la mujer, grabando con sus huellas el diminuto pliegue que se formaba en la unión gloriosa. Ella totalmente sublevaba aferraba su ínfima mano sobre la de él para profundizar las caricias mágicas y llenas de ardor. Un gemido imperceptible, los ojos se cerraron debido a lo irreal del placer, la gravedad ejerció su fuerza y las rodillas flaquearon. Las mullidas almohadas y las sedosas sabanas sintieron el peso de la caballera inmaculada azabache. Mientras su eterno compañero caía encima de ella con sosiego y le proporcionaba a su cuello blanquecino leves e imperceptibles besos.

Así había sido desde hace ya vario tiempo, un mes. Desde aquel día en que él, ¡así es! él, el implacable y estoico Yukishiro Enishi con una compasión jamás mostrada, había socorrido literalmente a la joven Kaoru, cuando ésta pareciera partir al mundo de los muertos. El joven se retiro de la espalda de ella y se recostó a un lado, tanteo la mesa de lado y saco un cigarrillo. Recordar en como siempre terminaban en esa situación se le hacía tan sumamente surreal y de cierta manera gracioso a veces. Pues ella, Kaoru Kamiya, podría llegar a ser bastante posesiva y reticente.

-Y... ¿lo has pensado?- le escucho decir a la Kamiya.

-¿Qué?- contestó frívolo mientras daba una bocanada al cigarrillo.

-Lo de nosotros- contestó sin rodeos, mientras se abrochaba el pantalón.

-No hay nada que decir- espetó cerrando sus ojos fijos y deletéreos.

Kaoru tomó con rudeza su cinta gastada negra y la amarro a su cabello revoltoso con fiereza en la base de la nuca- ¡¿Así que esto es lo único que puedo esperar?!- bramó mientras abría sus brazos para colocarlos en su cadera.

-Esto ya lo habíamos discutido Kaoru, no volvamos al mismo tema- rezongó fastidiado y exhausto mientras tiraba al cenicero la colilla apenas tocada y se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-¡¿Y por qué no?!- exclamó iracunda con sus ojos centelleantes presa de la zozobra.

-¡Porque no! Y punto, no se habla más del tema- le respondió hastiado pasándose las manos por su cabellera plateada.

-¡Es que no entiendo!- comentaba mientras recogía sus pertenencias del suelo- ¿Haber? ¿Porque la idea es tan absurdamente descabellada?.. Perdón lo dije mal. ¡¿Por qué la idea es tan absurdamente descabellada parta ti?!- recriminó tirando todo encima de la cama.

-¡Porque simplemente no se puede! ¡¿Es que estás sorda?! Mírame los labios... ¡NO SE PUEDE!

-Qué... ¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? ¿Es que no soy suficiente mujer?

-Mil veces... ¡qué no es eso!

-Ahh ya veo, entonces es porque no soy lo suficientemente buena para tu familia ¿cierto? ¿Es por que no soy una damita cursi y mantenida? ¿Una babosa malcriada en cuna de oro? ¿Es eso cierto?

Enishi solo volteo hacia el suelo- ¿Entonces es eso?- murmuró Kaoru parándose enfrente de él- ¡Aunque sea ten los suficientes pantalones para mirarme a la cara cuando te hablo!

El aludido enfrentó su mirada y mordió su labio con histeria- ¡Basta ya! ¡Continua haciendo show, igual de nada servirá, esto no tiene vuelta atrás!- gritó colérico parándose sin pensarlo dos veces.

La mujer impasible dio un paso adelante palpando sus bíceps mientras su traviesa mirada se posaba en su pecho desnudo- No es necesario que te pongas así... en serio- sus manos gráciles proporcionaban una suavidad mística tan solo creíble al tacto- Para saber que al final...- sus uñas se aferraron a sus brazos, creando una mueca de dolor en la boca de Enishi- Estamos destinados a ser el uno para el otro, porque somos iguales – susurro provocadora en su oído como brisa intrusa- tu y yo somos uno- habló al final besando sutilmente el contorno de su oreja.

-Tu sabes que esto no puede ser posible- farfulló el hombre de cabellos platinos.

-Si... si puede, no es necesario que me ames como yo lo hago, con mi amor basta y sobra- musitaba acongojada mientras se escondía entre los brazos de su amante.

Enishi, como acto obligado, rodeo a la mujer, mientras sus ojos se tornaban lastimeros y resignados.

-------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-------------------------------

-¿Esperando como siempre?

-Ya lo ves, como siempre.

-En serio primo, ella ahora está tomando "neurobasal", su migraña está siendo controlada. No le pasara nada de malo- comento Yutaro recostado en el marco de la puerta.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa- respondió Kenshin remangándose la camisa de botones gris.

-¿Entonces que es lo que tanto haces ahí parado en la entrada? haciendo... ¿nada?.

-Sin sarcasmos.

Yutaro se paro y se acercó a su primo, quedando frente a frente- Me he mantenido en silencio para no molestar a Kaoru, porque sabe Kami- Sama que es capaz de hacer, si se llega a enterar de lo que en verdad sientes por ella, que ya de por sí es bastante enfermo. Kenshin...- el moreno paró de hablar para colocarle una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo- tu has sido como el padre que murió y como el padre que Seijuro-san jamás trató de ser... pero mi hermana es para Yahiko y para mí lo más valioso en nuestras vidas. Sin ella... es tonto hasta pensarlo.

Con mirada maliciosa, el pelirrojo clavó sus ojos en su primo- Desde cuando resultaste con esa retórica absurda y con teorías sin fundamento- arguyó presa de un pánico muy bien escondido.

Yutaro se giró dándole la espalda a Kenshin- Ahhh por favor, que ya todos lo deben saber ¿Que no es un poco obvio?. ¿ Por que crees que mi tía dio semejante retahíla de patrañas sobre "asumir cada uno sus roles correspondientes" o que ¡Seijuro-san siempre este cuestionándote con la mirada, sobre todo los domingos en la tarde!. Ahhh Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin… -tarareó con melodía cantarina y a la vez sarcástica- en esta casa todos, bueno a excepción del bruto de mi hermano sabe- el joven de cabellos castaños se giró para brindarle una mirada llena de tirria y mesura- que tu estás enamorado de mi hermana.

-¡Ja! Deja de decir tantas sandeces- recriminó Kenshin dispuesto a irse lo más rápido posible.

-¿Huyendo?

El pelirrojo se detuvo abruptamente.

-No me extrañaría, sólo estarías confirmándolo todo. No te preocupes que mi intención y tampoco la intención de los miembros de ésta familia es sacar nada al aire. Me imaginó que mis tíos lo hacen por la posible vergüenza... aunque no creo que sean tan crueles. En fin sus razones tendrán. Por mí ni te preocupes que de mi boca no saldrá ni una sola palabra. Y de Yahiko ¡ja! de él ni te preocupes que a duras penas sabrá que la droga envicia.

El hombre de ojos púrpuras violentados se limitaba a escuchar sin atreverse a decir palabra.

-El que calla otorga... eso dicen las malas lenguas Kenshin. Pero en tu caso, ni siquiera eso parecer dar resultado. Agradece que el repudió que tiene Kaoru hacía ti es tan grande que le nubla la vista, incluso ante algo tan fehaciente como es esto.

Yutaro paso de largo ignorando cualquier respuesta rebuscada por parte de Himura, mientras éste permanecía absorto con las palabras dichas por Yutaro. Un joven que aparentaba quietud y apacibilidad... pero que en verdad resultó ser un arma de doble filo.

-------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-------------------------------

Kaoru empañó con su aliento el vidrio del tren, para hacer dibujos sin forma con su dedo índice. Una sonrisa permanecía en su rostro. Se sintió dichosa como pocas veces en los últimos años de su desastrosa vida... tenía en sus manos lo único que pensó, que jamás obtendría. Se regocijaba y regodeaba en su interior, al saber que había marcado a Yukishiro y eso era algo más que notable en el transcurso de ese mes. Un mes casi mágico, de ensueño que comenzó con un ataque de migraña en un día de resolución. Miraba y miraba el paisaje y refunfuño de nuevo. Yukishiro le había dado un tiquete de tren JR shinkansen, específicamente el Kodama. Uno de los "tren bala", era el más sencillo y de igual manera a ella le parecía un exceso. Le dijo de mil y una maneras que estaría bien con un tiquete de tren futsû, pero el platino se negó rotundamente.

Los pasajeros iban y venían. Una anciana se sentó a su lado. Olía a mentol y cocol recalentado. Sus manos ya ajadas tenían manchas y tantas arrugas que era imposible contarlas. Su cabello blanquecino era sostenido por un chongo con una hebilla de madera lacada algo roída por el uso. Portaba un _kosode_ de color negro, con un bordado en hilos plateados de un fénix al final de las mangas. De seguro era el escudo familiar. Portaba un bolsito que combinaba a la perfección con el Obi de color granate. Kaoru bajo la vista para curiosear y pudo ver los _tabi_ junto con sus respectivos _zori. _Definitivamente era una anciana muy tradicional. Por su expresión impoluta, imaginó que sería una matriarca implacable y porfiada. De carácter difícil e intransigente.

La abuela sintiéndose observada volteó a mirar a la joven que quedó con los ojos bien abiertos. Descubierta en su intensa observación, desvió la mirada hacía el paisaje otra vez. Definitivamente necesitaba algo que hacer, el viaje había durado ya cuatro horas. A decir verdad, ella hacía estos sacrificios porque bien la situación valía la pena. Desde que comenzó su relación secreta con Enishi, ya habían sido varias veces las ocasiones en que él la llevaba a disfrutar de su pasatiempo favorito: ir al onsen. Y cómo se trataba de un Yukishiro solo iban a los mejores, y si eso implicaba irse hasta Hokkaidô para disfrutar del Mizunashikaihin-onsen lo hacía sin dudar. Esta vez decidió que irían a Kawayu-onsen en medio de un río de Wakayama, pues solo contaban con el fin de semana y necesitaban todo el tiempo del mundo para el examen de admisión para la respectiva universidad. Cuestión que ocupaba la mente de Enishi todo el tiempo, que para su pesar, Kaoru no podía hacer gran cosa. Pues... después de todo, él era el encargado del negocio de la familia... en cambio ella no tenía la menor idea que hacer ni a donde ir. El tiempo se agotaba y sabía perfectamente que Ochika y Seijuro estaban esperando su respuesta, aunque jamás dieron señales de presión.

¿Qué hacer? Era la pregunta de la vida... ¿que hacer?... sabía dos cosas con seguridad: la primera era que pasara lo que pasara sus hermanos era la prioridad, la segunda era que seguiría a su amante secreto hasta el fin del mundo. Kaoru bufó mirando que se acercaba a la estación de Nagoya. La anciana se levantó y se fue sin ni siquiera inmutarse ante la mirada curiosa de Kaoru que no pudo dejar de imaginar que así se vería ella dentro de algunos años y que en lugar de un fénix, tendría enmarcado el monte Fuji en las mangas de su _kosode, _pues ese era el emblema de la familia Yukishiro. Sonrió levemente con solo imaginarlo... porque eso era lo único que se permitía... imaginarlo. Ella jamás comentaba esas cosas a su pareja, pues ella sabía perfectamente que las intenciones de Enishi nunca serian serias. ¡Kami! Hasta él se lo había dicho y ella para no parecer vulnerable y enamorada le respondió con : Esto es sólo sexo... no amor.

Un pito estruendoso dio paso a la continuación del recorrido. Kaoru se estremeció levemente y apoyo su cabeza en la mano izquierda, la cual se encontraba recostada en el marco de la ventana. Fue cuando sintió como el asiento se hundía levemente y un penetrante olor a colonia llegó su nariz. Otro pasajero venía a ocupar el lugar de la anciana. La joven volteó a mirar desinteresada pero se topó con un saco de lana azul oscuro. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron y miro hacia arriba para lograr verle la cara a la persona, que sin duda era igual de alta a su idolatrado Yukishiro. Era un hombre de unos 22 a 25 años, de piel albina, cabello azabache y los ojos... una replica un poco más oscura de sus mismos. Y cómo ya lo había hecho anteriormente abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y su curiosidad le hizo observarlo completamente. Debajo del saco, llevaba una camisa blanca de botones, con unos pantalones de gamuza oscuros y zapatos perfectamente lustrados. Llevaba una mochila cruzada en su pecho de color café, en la cual se podía observar marcas cuadradas y puntiagudas. De seguro llevaba libros. Fue cuando un leve carraspeo la saco de su minuciosa inspección. Kaoru volteo a ver hacía arriba donde unos ojos hielo la miraban con recelo. Kaoru frunció el ceño y arqueo su ceja izquierda dándole un aspecto de sarcasmo desafiante.

Cruel... una mirada fría... cómo nunca antes le habían mirado... Por primera vez experimentó como se sentían las personas cuando ella las miraba... Desvió la mirada con mucha vergüenza... pero no por un sonrojo, sino por una sensación de regaño. Quedó estática y no quiso volver a verle. Comenzó a morder sus cachetes por adentro, mientras zapateaba con su talón derecho. Volvió a escuchar un carraspeo. Ni siquiera se molestó en volver a mirar, tan solo exhalo con mucha fuerza, la suficiente para producir un sonido fuerte como de búfalo en pleno invierno. Su pie se detuvo y su boca se torció con una mueca de desagrado y fastidio.

Una hora, ya había pasado una hora eterna y horrorosa. Asfixiante y portadora de los peores calambres en las piernas. Kaoru froto las palmas de sus manos contra sus muslos y apostó a sí misma que escucharía otro carraspeo. Que desgano, ese tipo parecía un anciano remilgado y frustrado. Y cómo no, cuando la fricción de la tela hizo un imperceptible sonido al tocar la piel, el tan esperado carraspeo se oyó. Kaoru miró hacía delante y pudo escuchar una risita de burla del asiento contiguo. Inclino su cabeza un poco y pudo ver una niña de unos 8 años burlándose de lo absurdo de la situación. La joven de azabache la miró con seriedad para después seguirle la corriente con una risita de compinche. Fue cuando el hombre se paro en seco y con mirada indignada comenzó a caminar hacía la salida.

Kaoru quedó anonadada y le siguió con la mirada, en su mente llegó a cruzar la idea en la que él pudo haberse molestado por las risitas burlonas por parte ambas. Pero esa teoría se esfumó, cuando echó una mirada hacía afuera. Ya habían llegado a la estación de Tokio. La pequeña niña fue jalada por su madre, mientras Kaoru le dedicaba un adiós con su mano. Ella bajo por el otro lado. Cuando toco el pavimento se estiró y pudo sentir una pequeña vibración en su bolsillo derecho "Mensaje nuevo". La joven oprimió una tecla de su celular, suspiró exhausta y apenas leyó el mensaje lo borró de inmediato:

"_Sólo quería saber si habías llegado bien. Acá todos te extrañamos mucho..."_

_Kenshin._

-------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-------------------------------

Se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de metal que era tan bien conocida por él. Era un departamento pequeño pero muy cómodo. Dio tres golpes y apenas vio a la persona adentro, arremetió contra ella en un incesante mar de besos por su rostro. La diminuta mujer apenas y logró cerrar la puerta con la punta de su pie, para ser presa de una arrebolada cabellera pelirroja que absorbía sus hombros en un abrazo desesperado por hambre de amor. Las caricias desesperadas no se sentían intrusas al momento de despojar las ropas de la mujer que tenía debajo de él, recibiendo con su espalda ahora desnuda, el frío piso de las baldosas color crema. Una perfecta línea curva se formó en la espalda nacarada de la joven de cabellos rizados color negro y de mirada exótica traviesa debido a sus ojos agua marina con un dejo de brillo mágico. Su acción armónica, permitió que la hercúlea mano se posara en el vértice que separa la cintura de la espalda, para poder disminuir la distancia entre sus cuerpos eufóricos.

Las dúctiles manos de la mujer apenas y podían llevar el ritmo que su mente le exigía, logrando caricias torpes en la espalda ancha y ahora tibia del hombre con mirada profunda reprochadora que exigía satisfacción y el perdón anticipado. Sus labios se encontraban levemente cebados y un tanto rojos. La mujer paro las caricias, llevando sus gráciles dedos a los botones, los cuales desabrocho uno por uno con devoción y avidez. Las caricias productoras de erizamiento en la piel, dejaban una sensación de cosquilleo céfiro por el contorno de sus brazos ocupados en su cintura y enviciados por sus pechos firmes que invitaban a la perdición en éxtasis imposible de negar.

_Himura..._

Salió un leve murmullo de los labios entrecerrados de la mujer presa del peso de un cuerpo tan familiar para ella que podría describirlo hasta con sus ojos cerrados. Se sentía tan desprotegida y mimada, que daba la sensación de estar con una pequeña niña, razón por la cual Kenshin la tomo con un abrazo protector y vehemente. Por primera vez desde el inicio del encuentro, ella pudo rodearlo completamente con sus brazos frágiles y nacarados. Fue cuando sintió un roce, abrió los ojos con premura y pudo ver a su pelirrojo de amistades frotando su propia frente contra la de ella. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados incapaz de murmurar palabra alguna. Ella entendió su afán y su incapacidad momentánea, cayendo en cuenta que ella sería la encargada de dar por terminado la acción sempiterna de misticismo. Con mucha tranquilidad se giro de medio lado llevando consigo el abrazo de su amante. Su mejilla se apoyo en el suelo, sintiendo las súbitas y tenues caricias de las manos pertenecientes a la ilustre cabellera pelirroja. Su falda larga, blanca, de hermoso pliegues que se ondulaba con el viento dio la bienvenida al cuerpo extraño, produciendo en ella un éxtasis desbordado por leves contracciones en su pecho. Un vaivén se pronunciaba en los cuerpos, produciendo gotas de sudor que cristalizaban sus sienes.

_Misao-dono..._

La aludida posó su mano izquierda en la cabeza de Himura, hundiendo sus dedos entre hebras color fuego. Acariciaba y masajeaba al compás de un ritmo que iba en crecimiento. Podía sentirlo... las cálidas exhalaciones movían sus cabellos azabaches en la parte de atrás casi en su nuca. La diminuta mujer se echó para atrás al sentir la mano firme de Kenshin acariciar su vientre de una manera gentil y grácil. La mirada aguamarina se poso en el florero de la entrada y respiró con profundidad, sus labios se entreabrieron y dejó escapar un leve susurro de placer, pues ahora formaban un solo cuerpo. Los brazos del hombre la rodearon por detrás y colocó su cabeza entre su hombro y cabeza.

_Lo siento..._

Misao quedó estática después de un encuentro fugaz y pasional, él lloraba, sollozaba y limpiaba sus mejillas húmedas con los rizos impecables y de olor a manzana de la Venus lechosa.

_**-.-.-. Ab irato .-.-.-**_

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Hace mucho no actualizaba un fic hay sniff

Jummm será que alguien leerá esto? Oo no creo XD En fin… actualizo porque por primera vez EN MI VIDA quiero terminar un fic demonios! Soo… está es la razón XD. A los que hayan leído el fic les digo que estoy a un año de terminar mi carrera XD ahhhhh gritemos sniff. No molesto más, cualquier cosa visitar mi profile, ahí ta mi blog también

Chau

**Miyuki**

_Una tejona feliz_

PD: Cualquier inspiración… ha sido producida por mi chino… que LO AMO, pero chito.


	6. Momento 05

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece es de Sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este fic esta hecho con el fin de entretener. 

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**000---- **** "****どうしようもないくらいあなたが好きです。。。" ****----000**

"_Dou shiyou mo nai kurai anata ga suki desu demo..."_

"_Te quiero demasiado pero..." _

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Momento 05 

No se encontraba nadie en casa, se podía escuchar el deslizar de sus medias de lana contra el piso de madera con algunos rayones. Había llegado hace un largo rato y no se pronunciaba un alma. Ni sus revoltosos hermanos estaban ahí para comenzar con barullos incesantes unas peleas dignas para la posteridad. Por esa parte se sentía algo sola y un poco triste. Desde que Enishi entró de lleno a su vida, vio mitigada la sensación permanente de vacío, siendo reemplazada por angustia y unas ansías indescriptibles por el miedo al abandono.

Ya había pasado un mes, un mes glorioso en que su corazón tuvo un vuelco para bien de ella y para sorpresa de su familia. Algo cansada se dirigió a la cocina y sacó un tarro de yogur sabor natural. Con su otra mano, tomó un vaso grueso de vidrio de la alacena superior y colocó las dos cosas en el platón al lado de las hornillas. La joven fue a un estante al lado de la nevera y tomó una bolsa plástica. Se mantuvo quieta, su cabello se deslizó hacía atrás y parte hacía su hombro izquierdo. La puerta había sido abierta

_¡Estoy en casa!_

Kaoru se quedó estática y con mucha cautela cerró la puerta del mueble.

_¡Mamá... papá! ¿Hay alguien?_

Kenshin hacía entrada en la casa buscando a personas, que aparentemente, no estaban. Cosa que no le extrañaba, después de todo era domingo en la tarde. Un ruido se escuchó en la cocina y fue a averiguar de quien se trataba, de seguro era Yahiko o Yutaro pues ellos, pocas veces salían ese día.

-Ehh Yahiko ¿qué es lo que tanto haces en...-la pregunta se quedo en el aire.

La mujer se mantuvo estática con su mirada fija en el mueble, para erguir su cuello y mirarlo con ojos serios, pero sin una ira desmedida.

-Yahiko-kun no se encuentra acá- fue lo que respondió para pararse y seguir con su tarea.

-Kao... ehh pues... ¿y... cómo te fue en el viaje de campo?-preguntó con timidez pero sin doblegar la voz para no parecer débil.

-Bien- contestó secamente mientras vertía el yogur dentro de la bolsa y le hacía una boquilla con unas tijeras.

-Me imagino que acabas de llegar.

-Hace como unos veinte minutos no más... tu vienes de donde Makimachi-san ¿cierto?- habló sin interés mientras vertía el contenido en el vaso, dando la sensación de que fuese helado de vainilla.

-Sí...-contestó ocultando su lastimero tono de voz.

Por alguna razón Kaoru comenzó a sentir mucha lastima por él. Se regaño a sí misma al sentir la peor sensación por un ser humano ... la lastima. Su corazón se acongojo y de nuevo la comparó con el sentimiento que probablemente Enishi sentía por ella... lastima. Por primera vez en muchos años trato de ser...amable.

-Mira... como que eché demasiado yogur... ¿quieres un poco?- preguntó sin interés y con actitud reservada.

Kenshin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras su prima sacaba un frasco rojo del gabinete de madera de enfrente. Kaoru pudo sentir la mirada incrédula del pelirrojo y su ira parecía otro ente que amenazaba con golpearlo. De verdad que la molestaba con solo su presencia. La joven dejó el frasco y miró con tedio al hombre.

-¿Sí... no? ¿Más tarde? ¿Qué te pasa Kaoru? ¿No me gusta el yogur?... di algo por Kami-sama, pareces un idota ahí parado sin decir nada- espetó guardando la compostura abriendo el frasco rojo, era un tarro de mermelada de arándanos.

-Eso... eso en verdad... me encantaría- susurró con el timbre de voz más dulce jamás escuchado, con una sinceridad y devoción tan grandes que la joven miró de lleno la mermelada y entrecerró sus ojos, mientras sus cejas le proporcionaban un toque de... ¿culpa?.

-Bueno... entonces vete a la sala que yo me puedo encargar de esto sola- ordenó ocultando sus ojos con el cabello que se escapaba rebelde de su coleta baja.

--------------------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

--------------------------------------------

"_¡No solo eso! El ganador del "Ida y ven" al maravilloso Fuji-san disfrutara del famoso recorrido ¡¡de los 5 lagos!! Así es señoras y señores, podrán disfrutar de Yamanaka-ko, el Kawaguchi-ko, el Sai-ko, el Shoji-ko y el Motosu-ko. Todo esto patrocinado por empresas "GO", dedicados únicamente a la recuperación del valor cultural. Así que ... ¿qué esperan?, envíen las etiquetas de los productos con el emblema correspondiente"._

Kaoru escuchaba con parcimonia al hombre de traje morado con lentejuelas doradas y exceso de gel en el cabello, hablar del maravilloso viaje para dos personas a Fuji-san. Fuji...-san... el emblema de los Yukishiro... Relamió de nuevo la cuchara con la que tomaba su yogur. Después de que Kenshin se fuese a la sala, agregó algunas nueces y una cucharada de refresco de flor de saúco con una hoja de menta al yogur con arándanos. De verdad que los vasos lucían muy hermosos, así que cuando comenzó a comer le dio algo de pesar... sensación que se desvaneció cuando Kenshin encendió el televisor y comenzaron a ver que programas aburridos estaban dando. Con tanto cambio de canales optaron por uno de los nacionales y por ende: un programa de concurso. Y helos ahí, terminando el yogur y escuchando al estrafalario del vestido morado gritar como un demente por el maravilloso viaje.

Kenshin se encontraba a un extremo de la mesa del té y Kaoru en el otro. Y a decir verdad, lo que estuvieran presentando en el televisor no inmutaba al pelirrojo ni un ápice. Aprovechó la concentración de Kaoru en el programa y se dedico a contemplarla en lapsos de un minuto intercalado a dos. Era algo extremo y desquiciado... pero él hace mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta que sufría de una locura extrema por su prima. Se detuvo un segundo y miró el concurso... si él lograse ganarlo de seguro invitaría a Kaoru, pero así como la ilusión le duro un instante, se desvaneció en el acto al pensar cual sería su respuesta: ¿Éstas loco KEN-CHAAAAN?.

Mordió un fragmento de galleta de las tantas que colocaban todos los días en el centro de la mesa. Las migajas salieron al aire y un sonido de crujir se oyó en lugar. El programa se había ido a comerciales y ahora Kaoru sólo se concentraba en su galleta. Se sentía un poco presionada por estar al lado del pelirrojo, pero trató de mantener la calma disimulándolo a la perfección. Bajó la mano con la que mantenía la galleta junto con su cabeza con el propósito que sus cabellos cayeran por el lado de su rostro, de cierta manera al hacer eso no sentía la mirada de su primo... se sentía segura.

Pudo sentir una vibración en su bolsillo, sacó el aparto y vio en la pantalla "_E. Y llamando_". Cómo resorte se paro de un brinco y subió a su cuarto a toda velocidad. Una vez adentro cerró la puerta con seguro y contestó.

--------------------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

--------------------------------------------

"_El examen de admisión será el próximo fin de semana, entonces viajaré... no se cuanto tiempo me lleve..."_

Eso le había escuchado decir... se tomaba la molestia de avisarle.

" _Lo más seguro es que entre... así que ya no viviré más aquí en Tokio.."_

Ella sólo se limitaba a escuchar.

"_La otra cosa es que... bueno, ya es formal el compromiso con la chica de la que te había hablado... ya sabes con la que me voy a casar"_

Tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza consciente que no la veía... era un gesto afirmativo de comprobación para darse cuenta de la realidad.

"_Entonces... me gustaría pasar estos últimos días contigo... ¿te parece Kaoru?"_

Pestañeó un para de veces con sus ojos bien abiertos. Una lágrima sin forma cubrió su retina y pudo sentir un leve ardor, que desapareció cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos. Con voz alegre y jovial respondió...

"_¡Eso suena perfecto!"_

Tan terrible llamada había transcurrido en apenas un día. Ahora que se encontraba parada en la estación del bus esperándolo, trataba con miradas incesantes al piso sucio que la realidad la golpeara de una buena vez. Estaba tan cansada que se sentía liviana y bastante relajada. Respiró con profundidad y el sonido de los frenos la hizo mirar hacia delante. La despampanante Soun Young –Mercedes plateada de Enishi se hacía presente. Kaoru siempre se decía constantemente que le combinaba perfecto con el color de su cabello, algo que jamás salió literalmente de su boca, pero era de esas cosas que le gusta pensar a menudo. Se alistó con cautela y subió al auto. Sintió una leve presión en su pierna y volteo a mirar a su "pareja", Yukishiro mantenía su fuerte mano sobre el muslo cubierto de la chica por unos jeans negros.

-Y... al lugar de siempre- habló en tono bajo mirándola fijamente.

-No... quiero ir... al Sankeien...-musitó vaga mirando por su ventana.

Yukishiro frunció el ceño y retiró la mano de la pierna de Kaoru para pasarla al volante- ¿Por qué allá?-

Kaoru se encogió de hombros como muestra de no saber exactamente la razón- No lo se... quiero ver que es lo que tanto cuenta Tari-chan sobre esos dichosos lugares, algo tendrán de bonito... Además-entrecerró los ojos- quiero descansar, me encuentro algo baja de energía y no quiero hacer gran cosa.

El fantástico día que tanto idealizó el platino, se derrumbó al instante- Pues si eso quieres... nada se puede hacer- dijo con un dejo de desilusión.

El auto se puso en marcha con el sonido del motor que resultó muy relajante para la Kamiya. Recostó su cabeza en el vidrio y cerró los ojos con tristeza. El próximo destino sería Yokohama.

--------------------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

--------------------------------------------

Cuando Kenshin Himura arribó a su universidad, la alegría parecía cosa de otro mundo, como recién graduado, sentía un aire muy paternal y nostálgico al ver a centenares de estudiantes celebrando con algarabía la finalización de otro duro semestre. Por un lado sintió una gran empatía, pero con él, el cuento ahora era diferente. Sin duda alguna la semana que comenzaba resultaba dura y laboriosa. Trámites, papeleo, diploma, grado, pasajes... el viaje a Alemania. Eso era un hecho, partiría dentro de tres semanas. Contaba con el tiempo suficiente para dejar todo listo y para disfrutar con su familia al máximo... con Seijuro, Ochika, los mellizos peleadores y con su adorada Kaoru.

Suspiró... Miro hacía el cielo, volvió a suspirar, cerró los ojos por unos segundo y bajó su cabeza con notorio desconsuelo. Era increíble como esa mujer le podía arruinar e iluminar la vida con un simple menciono de su nombre y una imagen efímera.

Con bastante parsimonia se dirigió al elevador para dirigirse a su facultad, quedaba en el cuarto piso. Pero él pocas ganas tenía de estar subiendo escaleras. Su mente se encontraba pensando cosas como:-"Se lo diré antes de irme... eso haré. Le diré como me siento con respecto a ella y no me importara lo que me diga... JA! claro que me importa a quien engaño con semejantes estupideces... Kami-Sama... debería dejar de estar pensando en tanta idiotez"- apretó el botón de subida, fue justo en el instante en que vio a un hombre alto de cabellos negros apresurarse a tomar el elevador. Kenshin de inmediato se percató del mundo terrenal, pero fue demasiado tarde. Himura gritó un...

"_¡Lo sientooo!"_

Bueno ya nada se podía hacer, tendría que cogerlo de venida. -"Ese sujeto... tiene los ojos... son muy parecidos a los de Kao-chan... casi idénticos. Claro que a mi linda Kao se le ven mucho más hermosos"- pensó frenético al salir del ascensor y dirigirse a la facultad de ingeniería. Allí haría los trámites restantes y las cartas de recomendación para la universidad en Alemania.

--------------------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

--------------------------------------------

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

-Bueno... ¿a que horas quieres que venga?- preguntó bastante desconcertado.

-En 20 minutos.

-Haber haber haber si entendí- dijo con gesto algo irónico.- Te pregunto si quieres pasar esta semana conmigo por mi viaje, tu me dices "suena perfecto", llegas con una actitud... francamente horrorosa, luego a la señorita se le ocurre ir nada más y nada menos que a un jardín que queda casualmente en Yokohama...a 30km de Tokio!, ¿luego me viene a decir que quiere estar sola?. Me perdí en un determinado punto- afirmó con atropello sin importarle que más de media decena de personas lo observaban.

Kaoru tomo con rabia a Enishi por el cuello de la camisa, para pasar sus dedos por las hebras plateadas de Yukishiro. Quedaron a escasos dos centímetros, sintiendo a la perfección la respiración vertiginosa y furiosa de la azabache. Kaoru hizo rechinar sus dientes, causando escozor en el hombre que se encontraba sometido ante la, hasta ahora, desconocida fuerza de la joven.

-Escúchame y maldita sea escúchame bien Enishi. Literalmente estoy que me corto las venas porque me dejas por esa idiota de cuna fina con la que te vas a comprometer. De verdad que no me importa si te largas de la ciudad, porque enfrentémoslo, soy de las mejores en la secundaria, puedo acceder a una buena universidad así de rápido- hizo chasquear los dedos- pero estoy conciente que me dejaras y que al final no podré hacer nada... así que quiero tranquilidad... soledad por veinte minutos en un lugar donde nadie me conozca. ¡Déjame ser, sólo unos minutos! Que estoy a esto de echarlo todo al carajo... así...- Kaoru dejó de hacer fuerza y lo abrazó con mucha ternura- ... que por favor... no me dejes... por favor.

-Kaoru... yo...- musitó tan desubicado que no lograba coordinar.

-No tienes que decir nada... y te pido que no lo hagas... solo ven por mí en veinte minutos... ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó como una niña mimada.

-Esta bien...- contestó autómata, sin creerse todavía si estaba en el mismo espacio-tiempo que Kaoru... esa obsesión la estaba matando y él no se creía capaz de hacer algo.

--------------------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

--------------------------------------------

_-"El compromiso se llevará a cabo en dos meses... no es fabuloso Oki-chan, te verás preciosa con el joven Yukishiro. Es tan aplicado y caballero. Es el hombre perfecto para tí. Ojalá y tu padre fuese así de apuesto...-¡Oye!- era broma cariño, tu siempre serás el hombre de mi vida... pero no te escucho decir nada Oki-chibi-chan. ¿No te agrada la idea?"_

-Pues ... no mucho.

-_"Pero mi preciosa Oki-chan"- _habló con voz de madre consentidora- _"Las circunstancias así lo exigen, todo es cuestión que lo conozcas más, ¡mira! Es un fanático de los ônsen como tu papito"_

La mujer pasó una mano por sus cabellos tratando de calmarse, su mamá parecía una muñeca hueca de cuerda. Siempre se preguntó que hubiese sido de su vida de no haber conocido a una persona tan lúcida como su padre. La peor parte de todo, era que ella la trataba como si fuese una niña de cinco años, cosa que le fastidiaba en extremo, pero que al final de cuentas no podía echarle la culpa. Su "preciosa Okaa-san" era así.

-Ahh si, que emoción mamá, que emoción- contestó sarcástica y sin ánimo.

-¡_Ahh Oki-chan yo lo se! En tu lugar también estaría emocionada- _respondió como si no tuviese idea alguna de la ironía del mensaje.

-Entonces... esto ...no tiene vuelta atrás ¿verdad?- habló esperanzada.

Silencio. Se escucharon unos ruidos al otro lado de la línea. _–Ahora que pasa..._ – se escuchó a lo lejos la voz masculina.

-_Si..._

-Ah ... hola Otou-san.

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora?_

-Nada.

Él frunció el entrecejo_- Me alegra escuchar eso. Ya está todo listo, la lista de invitados ya está y sólo falta que le comentes a Yukishiro lo del menú. _

-De acuerdo. Lo llamé en la mañana me dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas, que por la noche venía por mí para ir al restaurante y probar los platos que serviremos.

_-Me asombra la madurez de ese muchacho-_ dijo con notoria alegría mientras su pecho se inflaba de orgullo y estiraba sus tirantes marrones.

-Claro para ser un niño- musitó para que su padre no la escuchara.

_-Increíble que sólo cuente con 18 años, tendrá un gran futuro._

-Y yo seré la niñera en su camino de auto-descubrimiento- volvió a susurrar, casi inaudible.

_-Bueno hija te dejo, tengo unas cosas que arreglar y tu madre ya se cambió para las clases de costura._

"¿Se tiene que cambiar para unas clase de costura?"- pensó totalmente confundida, que le iba a hacer. Sus padres ya habían perdido todo los tornillos que venían incluidos en sus cabezas.

-Si... adiós.

-_Ahhhh no se te olvide llamar después, para que me digas que te parecieron los platos._

Colgó.

Exasperada marco un número por el teléfono...

-_Himura... necesito verte._

_**-.-.-. Ad nutum .-.-.-**_

**CONTINUARA….**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ehhh eso es todo Oo

Gracias a gabyhyatt (usted es como la niñas más fiel de esta pagina se lo juro XD), a KaoruKobayashi y a Yine. Va por ustedes niñas

**Miyuki **

_Miembro de la Plataforma Latinoamericana Unida de Magia Avanzada_

_Hufflepuff 2nd year_


	7. Momento 06

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece es de Sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece es de Sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este fic esta hecho con el fin de entretener.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**000-- **** "****どうしようもないくらいあなたが好きです。。。" ****--000**

"_Dou shiyou mo nai kurai anata ga suki desu demo..."_

"_Te quiero demasiado pero..." _

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Momento 06

No supo cuanto tiempo había transcurrido. Sólo estaba segura que desde que llamó a Enishi para decirle que necesitaba más tiempo a solas, él no renegó y hasta le preguntó cuanto más necesitaba, ella musitó un leve tres horas y media como si ella misma se estuviese castigando. Él no objeto nada al respecto. Para esa conducta, sólo había una razón posible: su maldita prometida era la causa. Se sintió muy miserable y acudió a la única persona en el mundo que podía comprenderla enteramente.

-Necesitaba verte... me alegra tanto que pudieras venir- sollozó desesperada mientras lo abrazaba.

-Nuki-sama, tu sabes que por ti daría la vida entera- afirmó aferrándola a su cuerpo con la fuerza que su exterior disimulaba a la perfección.

Tanta pasión y amor devoto se pronunciaba en esas dos personas, que más de un hombre se quedo mirando, aparentemente, a las dos chicas que parecían más que amigas. Un joven las señalaba por debajo y una sonrisa pervertida se dibujaba en su rostro, mientras su amigo sólo mantenía una mueca de una visualización de placer. Kamatari era un hombre hermoso con la apariencia de una mujer arrebatadora. Y Kaoru... era sólo Kaoru, una joven que despertaba pasión con su vaivén y ojos hipnóticos.

Kaoru soltó a su amigo y se empinó de puntas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Kamatari cerró sus ojos, tomó de la mano a la azabache e hizo que la siguiera. Era tan refinado e ilustre, que despertaba envidia en mujeres reales (en el sentido literal de la palabra). Portaba un gabán café que le llegaba a las rodillas, lo suficiente para poder mostrar una falda verde oscura. Sus pasos eran adornados por unas botas negras tan armónicas a sus piernas... Kaoru suspiró mientras lo miraba con un aire de admiración y cariño que tiñeron sus mejillas de rosa, al darse cuenta que otra vez le observaba sin darse cuenta. Pero que más daba, pues Kamatari jamás le había renegado nada. Kaoru mantuvo su mano derecha cerrada cerca de su rostro, otorgándole un aire de niña siendo llevada por alguien mucho mayor y que contaba con toda la atención de ella. Kaoru iba a abrir la boca, pero en cambio se quedó observándolo mientras caminaban cogidos de la mano. Le llevaba 15 centímetros, así que necesitaba levantar un poco su cabeza para mirarle. Entrecerró sus ojos con tanto gusto, era un placer tan sólo verlo, con su cabello vino tinto desempeñándose tan armónicamente al compás del aire veraniego. Kaoru pudo haber jurado que llegó a su nariz un leve olor a uvas.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- preguntó Kamatari con su mirada fija enfrente.

-No te mire tanto, no inventes- respondió sorprendida con un dejo de sonrojo. Volteó con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido hacía el otro lado.

-No te lo pregunto con mala intención, es que esta vez te has demorado más que las veces anteriores- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te eches flores Tari-chan.

-El que sea más atractiva cómo mujer, no te da derecho a que te sientas envidiosa.

Kaoru se paro en seco colocando las manos en su cintura estrecha, la miraba con aire de reproche- Por supuesto que no- le respondió indignada pasando de largo.

Se quedaron solas, en un pasaje de flores que muy pronto se desvanecerían, la algarabía se escuchaba lejos y la imagen era de cuento de fábulas. Kamatari se despojó de su gabán, dejando ver su pecho plano. Kaoru la miró con atención y se dio cuenta con asombro que en ese momento había dejado de ser una imagen de "ella" para pasar a una imagen completa de un él. Ahí estaba... sentado, con el abrigo cubriendo sus piernas, con la mirada puesta en ella y con una facción en su rostro que en los últimos días estaba sacando a relucir muy a menudo cuando se encontraban solos. Kaoru le comenzó a parecer muy curioso y bastante extraño también. Los largos discursos sobre su Shishio-senpai, eran cada vez más cortos y una mirada llena de determinación era lo que encontraba cuando él le hablaba.

-¿Y bien?- habló Kamatari con un timbre de voz que la sacó de todo contexto. Ya no era una dulce y cándida voz... era su voz, una voz gruesa y varonil. Muy gustosa, según Kaoru que lo miraba quieta mientras jugaba con unas hojas marchitas.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? antes de contarte todo- preguntó penosa como pocas veces.

Kamatari entre cerro sus ojos- Depende.

-¿Por qué te estás comportando tan rara estos últimos días?

-Por nada en especial- respondió cortante.

-Veo...- le estaba resultando mucho trabajo hablar con ella ahora... no sentía que estuviese hablando con su mejor amiga, sino con un hombre totalmente extraño- Y... ¿cómo van las cosas con Shishio-senpai?- le preguntó algo temblorosa. Cuando terminó de hablar se regañó a si misma por decir cosas tan ridículas, sin fundamento, que no ameritaban a la circunstancias, que le causaban mucho dolor a su Tari-chan y que fue lo único que se le ocurrió para poder esperar una respuesta más digna de su amiga como un: "Aun no me hace caso, pero ya verás como van a terminar de bien las cosas. ¡Tú sabes que nunca me rindo Nuki-sama!"

-Cómo de costumbre... mal.

-Mmmm... – se escuchó de los labios de Kaoru que permanecían prensados para emitir ese sonido. Levantó su pierna derecha y pateó sin mucha fuerza una piedrita de las miles que había allí.

-¿Incómoda?-musitó el joven vinotinto.

-¿La verdad?.

-Siempre.

-Muy.

-Por...

-Así es.

-No te espantes, yo jamás te dije que había renunciado a ser un hombre completamente.

-Eso significa que también... ¿te gustan las…

-Sí... te parece extraño... ¿Te incomoda aun más?

-¡Claro que no!- le respondió en el acto sentándose al lado de él –Eso es cosa de cada quien, yo te quiero seas Naota o seas Kamatari. Me agradas... punto. Que no se hable más del asunto- dijo tan rápido, que dio la impresión de no querer hablar más de aquello.

Kamatari entrecerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio. Hoy no era el día ni el momento para comentarle a su bella Nuki-sama unas sensaciones que habían estado perturbándolo desde hace ya algún tiempo...

-¿Es sobre Yukishiro cierto?- se aventuró a decir desviando su mirada al cielo, esperando como siempre la incansable prosa sobre el amor imposible de su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?- le contestó Kaoru bastante irónica, esperando que su amigo soltara una risita. No se escuchó nada por parte de él. La Kamiya hizo un leve carraspeo disculpándose de antemano por semejante comentario tan fuera de lugar. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó con su relato.- El compromiso de Enishi con la idiota de su prometida será en dos meses. Con decirte que ya hicieron los arreglos para una comida para presentarse a la familia. ¿Puedes creer lo ridículo de eso? Volvieron al medioevo ¿o qué?. Y para colmó el muy maldito se larga... se va sin importarle para nada lo que pueda llegar a sentir- Kamatari permaneció en silencio sabiendo a la perfección que en ese momento Kaoru sólo desahogaba una ira reprimida desde hace ya mucho tiempo- En fin... lo va a hacer... ¡¿puedes creerlo?! ¿PUEDES CREERLO? – gritó al borde del colapso. Respiró de manera muy agitada, permitiendo que sus mejillas se encendieran por arte de magia.- ¡¡Es que no lo entiendo!!- cerró sus ojos con fiereza para que sus lágrimas no escaparan- Es tan difícil aparentar que todo esta bien, que tu vida es tan fácil, cuando en realidad no lo es- su voz se escuchó gangosa.- ¿Por qué tiene que hacerme sufrir de esta manera?...-

Cuando terminó aquella frase, abrió sus ojos de golpe y las sílabas retumbaron en su mente y garganta como el más poderoso de los ecos. La respuesta fue tan obvia que se sintió avergonzada de si misma y se quedó parada sin hacer nada. Kamatari se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos fuertes.

-Quiero irme a casa...- musitó la azabache vacía.

Se alejaron tomados de la mano. Ellos jamás regresarían a ese jardín. Los mirones que las observaron con lujuria en un principio morirían sin esposa, sin hijos y con una deuda exorbitante por jugar "Pachinko".

--

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

--

Ella le había marcado de forma desesperada, necesitaba verse con él. Era la única persona que lo entendería a plenitud. Ella no quería casarse, no quería... y más con un niño al que apenas y conocía. La voz del pelirrojo se escuchó con hermosa consolación... algo totalmente opuesto a lo que decía.

-Ya veo... así que estás muy ocupado... No No No te preocupes, igual que me acabo de dar cuenta que tengo algo que hacer... si si ... Adiós.

La dulce y no tan inocente Misao-dono colgó el teléfono y con toda la frustración del mundo cogió la primera almohada a la vista tirándola contra el tocador que tenía enfrente. Un grito se escuchó en el pequeño departamento y maldijo al pelirrojo en todas las formas posibles, lo único que la rabia le permitía racionalizar era: "¿por qué el si puede venir cuando la estúpida de su prima lo trata como basura... y cuando yo necesito consuelo con tanto desespero, él ni se toma la molestia de preguntar como me siento...? "

-ESTÚPIDO HIMURA!- bramó presa de la histeria cayendo sentada al piso que contuvo las lágrimas que caían como estalactitas derritiéndose.- Kami... te odio tanto- se quejó al final cuando las gotas saladas se escabullían en sus labios.

Entonces... si le odia tanto... ¿por qué llora?

La mayoría de veces el llanto es producto de la rabia y no de la tristeza.

--

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

--

Le vio y sintió un abstruso revuelco en la boca del estomago, la sensación se expandía hasta su traquea, sentía un cosquilleo en su frente y pudo jurar que en cualquier momento, fuese el comentario más banal, rompería a llorar. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad la tomaba fuertemente en sus brazos y las suposiciones futuras le carcomían la mente. Evitaba el pensar a fondo, pero ese placer era imposible… no quería, no quería ni pensar, pero la culpa retomaba riendas y era imposible no llenarse de terror, en efecto… tenía miedo, uno jamás imaginado. Pensaba en las posibilidades y maldijo su fortuna. ¿Acaso era una injusto?... eso le parecía pero al fin y al cabo a esa persona ¿qué le iba a importar? A esa persona sólo le importaba los tiempos que compartían y nada más. No le interesaban sus razones, que olímpicamente catalogaba cómo excusas sin sentido.

_-¿Te vas?_

¡No!, para esa persona ella era una persona más, una de los tantas que se cruza todos los días; y que en el mejor de los casos sólo ocupaba un tercio de su atención un día a la semana.

_-Sí…_

Su frente toco el vidrio de la puerta del tren y pudo ver su reflejo. Se veía triste y enlutado, ¿la razón? la misma desde hacía tiempo: la relación jamás existente de ella y Yukishiro. Y a decir verdad, cuando estuvo resuelta a no verlo ese día, se lamentó un rato. Pero cuando cayó en cuenta de lo obvio, se ensimismo aun más y sintió mucha desdicha.

_-¿Entonces me trajiste a este ridículo sitio para irte con este amanerado imbécil?!_

Se dio cuenta para su misma desgracia, que lo que hacía Enishi con ella, era lo que ella le hacía al resto del mundo… no le gustó la sensación. No gustó el experimentar ser las sobras de algo o la persona a la cual acudir pues no se tiene más opción. Una persona que sólo servía para placer y eso era todo. Sintió la alegría de imaginar ser amada y el infortunio de ser golpeada por una persona que ni siquiera deseaba su bienestar. Y sin embargo eso era todo.

-_Nos vemos otro día… perdóname_

Y sin embargo lo "amaba", sintió repulsión y asco de sí misma y su interior pedía ayuda a gritos, pero su exterior no estaba dispuesto a mostrarlo. Una máscara para ocultar tu ser, para resguardar tu esencia…. Una más máscara para protegerte.

…… Era el suspiro número 30. Kamatari llevaba cuidadosamente la cuenta. Se encontraba frente a ella, y su tristeza actual era ver como las esperanzas y alegría se escapaban con cada exhalación de su todo en el mundo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- fue lo que preguntó el vino tinto.

-Qué… ¿Qué pienso hacer?- musitó vaga para si misma, mientras veía el paisaje.- Pues no sabría que decirte.

-Olvidarte de él, sería una buena manera de empezar.

-¿Olvidarme de él?...-susurró con ojos sin brillo, cómo una muñeca de plástico barata.

-¡Oh mejor! Dejar de repetir lo que digo.

Kaoru alzó su cabeza y detuvo su mirada de lleno en las casas que parecían inmóviles por la lejanía.

-Mira Nuki-sama, es necesario que abras los ojos y te empieces a querer aunque sea un poco.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?- dijo finalmente sin pensar a profundidad lo que está pregunta implicaba en la vida de su amigo.

Kamatari entre cerró sus ojos conservando la calma por los dos. Sabía a la perfección que Kaoru estaba evitando la conversación y que estaba utilizando insinuaciones ácidas para armar una pelea y así ella podría descargar toda la ira y frustración que, por alguna extraña razón, jamás mostraba a Yukishiro. Cosa irónica al final, pues él debería ser el principal interesado en las molestias, percepciones, opiniones y comentarios de "su pareja"…. Bueno algo así, pues al final pareja pareja…. No habían sido nunca.

-Pues si… podría decirse. Por eso te lo digo.

-Decirlo es fácil… hacerlo es otra historia.

-¿No me digas? Acaso el quererte ¡No! Que digo, ¿acaso tener un mínimo de respeto por ti misma es tan complicado?

Kaoru endureció las facciones de su rostro y volteó a mirarlo. Quería insultarlo, gritarle y golpearle por su insolencia, pero de que servia si en sus palabras había toda la razón.

-Y bien… te pregunto de nuevo ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Nada. Eso es lo que haré… nada.

-Eso esta bien, la nada siempre ha ayudado a todo el mundo.-habló adusto con ironía incluida.

-No quiero hablar con Enishi ahora, no podría permitírmelo. Se perfectamente, que con su cara de niño desprotegido volveré a caer como estúpida en sus manipulaciones baratas. Esa el parte más patética de todas, ni un juego soy para él… sólo su reserva momentánea antes de que se case. Y para completar soy perfectamente consciente de eso… pero que puedo hacer, lo amo a mi manera.

-Eso no es amor, eso es obsesión. No confundas, son emociones completamente opuestas. ¡El amor es incondicional y sin expectativas de nada!. Y aceptémoslo, tu sólo lo quieres para aminorar una tristeza que te invade desde años y crees que está puede ser una puerta a una salida fácil.

Kaoru bramó un grito ronco para sus adentros y sus cejas se arquearon. Mordió su labio inferior y sus ojos cada vez se cerraban más, la ira no le permitía ver con claridad.

-Tú sigues con él, porque no eres capaz de ser feliz por cuenta propia. Estas demasiado envuelta en auto compadecerte y seguir con esa actitud de sumisión de mujer idiota. Das nauseas. Si tanto proliferas de tu orgullo, demuéstralo cuando cuenta.

Quería abofetearlo, cómo se atrevía a humillarla en pleno tren, con tanta gente… de un tema que era tan privado y tan delicado. Era como si lo hiciese apropósito.

-¿Entonces? ¿Vas a seguir matándote?- afirmó con sus ojos centelleantes puestos en los ojos añiles de la azabache.

-Continua con tus eufemismos anacrónicos, ya veras como esto te sigue llevando por el camino de la luz- bufó irónica para evitar los sentimientos que rebosaban a flor de piel.

-¿Con evasivas Kamiya? No me sorprende, es tu lienzo para pintar con mentiras de colores, cuadros diferentes cada día…. –rezongó perverso-

-Ahh no me vengas con retahíla de quinta. Que sólo causas lastima. Desde cuando te importo en ese aspecto. Deja de actuar cómo novio celoso, que resultas patético-

Por primera vez Kamatari no supo que decir… un novio celoso… un novio celoso… ella no se daba cuenta de la magnitud de aquellas palabras. Kaoru abrazó a su amigo con toda su fuerza y recostó su rostro en el pecho del hombre.

-Perdóname… no quise decir eso Tari-chan… tu eres siempre bueno conmigo... y yo sólo soy una malcriada chiquilla egoísta… que no te aprecia ni mucho menos te merece… eres de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… y yo… no se como actuar… ¿Cómo te retribuyo todo el apoyo y el amor que me das?... no se como… jamás…. Lo he dado… no se como… -Kaoru se aferró aun más y enterró su cara al cuerpo de Kamatari- en…se…ña…me…. –rogó

Todos en el tren suspiraron y vieron tiernos la escena. La "amiga" de la joven pelinegra la abrazó con ternura y recostó su quijada en la cabeza de la muchacha.

Cuando llegaron a Tokio, caminaron juntos por largo rato, desviaban por calles para no llegar a su destino. Disfrutaban de la compañía mutua y en sí era como si se disfrutasen entre sí. Kamatari era su ángel, su ángel olor a uvas y esencia única. Todos se privaban de conocerle y Kaoru rió para sus adentros al compadecerse por ellos por no tener el gusto de saber la increíble persona que era él… o ella. Para Kaoru era su mejor amiga… o amigo, a decir verdad se estaba cuestionando mucho sobre esa parte puesto que en los últimos días, Kamatari estaba asumiendo una posición realmente extraña. Lo que ella no se esperaba era que él tenía sentimientos nuevos hacia cierta persona…

-Bueno… henos aquí- murmuró Kamatari cuando se pararon frente a la casa de Kaoru.- ¿Segura que quieres estar sola? Lo digo por Yukishiro, lo más seguro es que venga a buscarte.

-Una persona muy sabia me dijo una vez que "el amor es incondicional y sin expectativas de nada" y que debería empezar a respetarme un poquito… aunque eso no vaya a ser fácil… hmmm aun no se si pueda…- habló Kaoru algo triste, pero con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-El respeto es algo innato en los humanos Nuki-sama, la gracia radica en saber cómo sentirlo y expresarlo. No pienses en cómo harás para respetarte… sólo mira como actúas y una punzadita- Kamatari toco el pecho de Kaoru con el dedo índice- te hará saber que eso no te gusta. Otra cosa es que no la "escuches" y actúes de acuerdo a tus impulsos. Por primera vez… piensa en ti y quiérete de una forma en que disfrutes por largo tiempo. Y lo más importante que no te cause remordimiento ni dolor…

Kaoru respiro hondo y dio un largo suspiro- Bueno… eso será algo nuevo para mi… lo intentare… por mis hermanos, por ti y por mi… ya no quiero estos sentimientos y esta incertidumbre tan horrenda… es tan difícil vivir el día a día mirándome al espejo y cargar con este cuerpo sucio…. Kami-sama…-Kaoru llevó sus manos a sus sienes y las masajeo.

-Kaoru… si la felicidad fuera permanente, significaría que seria fácil, y eso significaría que todos la tendrían. Ser infeliz es supremamente fácil… la tristeza se produce con nada. Una muerte pasa en segundos, las palabras de una persona salen fáciles de su boca y hieren a las personas, destruir es cuestión de minutos. Crear es complejo… Conlleva sacrificio y esfuerzo. Otorgar felicidad es un placer de pocos, pero cuando se recibe y se da… es verdadero. Y aplaca la tristeza. Acá nadie nos aseguró que la vida sería fácil, toca guerrearla y lucharla hasta con las uñas, para sacarle todo. No importa si es poco, lo importante es aprovechar cada segundo para hacerlo largo, eterno… Que sea capaz de forjar recuerdos que produzcan en nuestros rostros una sonrisa siempre. Lo importante es gozarse el momento, ser capaces de levantarnos siempre y decir "¡bueno! Me caí… que vaina, hay que volverse a parar". Por que el momento lo vale, lo que vendrá lo vale… por que yo lo valgo.

Kaoru abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y esbozo una sonrisa tan sincera y tan tranquila que sintió sus hombros supremamente livianos. Se acercó a su amigo, se empinó le otorgó un besito en la punta de su nariz para abrasarlo fuertemente.

Cosa dura, porque el cuerpo de Kamatari reaccionó violentamente ante tal contacto. Un dolor el la boca de su estomago y sus manos adquirieron un leve cosquilleo. Kaoru era ajena a lo que estaba produciendo en él.

-Ejemmm- se escuchó una sonora queja, haciendo que los dos se separaran y voltearán a mirar.

-Enishi…-musitó Kaoru sorprendida, mientras Kamatari se interponía entre los dos. La protegería hasta el final.

--

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

--

Le había pedido a Kamatari que se fuera, que confiara en ella… que por primera vez se sentía plena en todas sus facultades mentales. Él obedeció, pero le susurró al oído "_si me llego a enterar de que te ha tocado un pelo… el infierno será el paraíso más dulce en comparación con lo que le haré pasar a ese desteñido Yukishiro… un pelo Kaoru… un pelo… vuelvo en 20 minutos para verte"_. Después de eso, la "grácil mujer" le dio un frágil beso en la frente de la azabache para después marcharse.

Kaoru desvaneció su sonrisa con el leve sonrojo que le produjo el beso y las palabras de su amigo.-Ven… hablaremos en el parque que está a la vuelta.

Sin más Kaoru camino con fuerza, hasta llegar al lugar. Un rodadero, unos balancines y un elefante gigante de color azul con su trompa sobre un "_Gonta", _adornaban el pequeño lugar. Un lugar tan preciado para Kaoru, realmente preciado, un lugar que le producía una nostalgia incalculable… pero no sabia el por qué… no lo recordaba. Se encontraba vacío… no había ni un solo niño. Pronto estarían en otoño… el frío pegaba con fuerza y ya era tarde… sólo faltaban unas horas para anochecer. El platino aristocrático, se acercó a Kaoru quedando frente a ella, mientras colocaba sus manos dentro de su pantalón de corte impecable. Haciéndolo ver irresistible, deseoso… Kaoru ahogó sus pensamientos en lo profundo… no era una buena manera de empezar las cosas. Miró hacía el suelo y se lleno de valor… valor verdadero… por primera vez en su vida-.

-¿Se puede saber a donde demonios te metiste?-

Kaoru se irguió con firmeza y encaró al platino sin temerle un ápice. Además… él siempre era el que temía de ella. La mujer se giró levemente quedando frente a frente.

-¿En verdad te importa?- respondió airosa con una expresión que definitivamente mostraba más enojo que orgullo.

-Nadie me deja plantado… NADIE Y MUCHO MENOS…-

-¿Yo?... haber explícame como esta eso. ¡Qué! soy tu perro para merecer este trato tan despectivo.

-Cuida esa boca señorita o no respondo.

-Ahora me amenazas…. Que bonito… Siéntete orgulloso, porque aun lo eres todo para mí, pero eso no oculta el profundo asco que siento por mi misma al tener ésta obsesión por ti. Con tus palabras sólo demuestras lo poco que hombre que eres en realidad.

El platino solo rogaba porque sus manos aguantaran el dolor que le estaba produciendo sus uñas enterradas, de lo contrario la mataría a golpes por su insolencia.

-Acéptalo de una buena vez, lo nuestro fue un juego y nada más.

-Tienes razón sólo nos divertíamos.

-La verdad que no te entiendo.

-¿Qué parte? ¿Te preguntas donde esta la mujer que se estaría arrancando el cabello, cortándose las venas, arrastrándose a tus pies haber si me das alguna oportunidad o ilusión?

Enishi sólo se limito a gesticular una expresión cómo símbolo de "¿No es un poco obvio?".

-Pues déjame aclararte una pequeña cuestión- Kaoru junto sus palmas enfrente de su pecho para alejarlas de nuevo y colocarlas detrás de la espalda- Yo te amo demasiado… no! Más bien tú me obsesionas demasiado. Alguien me hizo ver algo de total importancia… tengo que empezar a valorarme, y aunque me cueste lágrimas de sangre, por mi bienestar y el de mis seres queridos te olvidare.

-Eso lo encuentro difícil.

-¿Acaso me escuchaste decir que seria fácil? ¿Qué acaso estas sordo o no estamos en el mismo plano?

Se estaba sobrepasando. Pero algo tenía que reconocerle, la condenada era magnifica para ocultar sus emociones. Contrastaba rabia y tristeza con dosis perfectas de sarcasmos y sátiras. Una maga de la labia para agregar. Y aunque tenía ese gran don, tenía que admitir que lo perturbaba, ya que no sabía cómo debía actuar con ella. Desconcertado… era poco para lo que sentía.

-No siendo más, me voy.

Kaoru dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, cuando sintió que la sujetaban fuertemente del brazo.

-Estás demente- fue lo que le escuchó decir la Kamiya.

-¡¿Ahh dime algo que no sepa?!- bufó con tono cansino mientras tiraba del agarre de Enishi, dispuesta a irse.

El orgullo… cosa grave, y más para un hombre. Y este precisamente sintió como ella jugaba con él y no al contrario. Nunca deseo cómo esa vez, que una persona actuara de acuerdo a sus palabras. Si era tanta la devoción que ella sentía por él que lo demostrase de una buena vez. Enishi la tomo con brusquedad y beso sus labios con premura. Los apretó tanto que sintió desesperación. Y Kaoru cómo maga mística de caricias, paso sus manos por su cabello revoltoso para masajearlo y acariciarlo con lentitud. La reacción no se hizo esperar por parte del platino que disminuyó el beso, para tornarlo en una caricia nimia y nebulosa.

Kaoru apartó su rostro del hombre y con ojos encandilados de pasión le susurro al oído…

-No juegues más conmigo, saldrás herido… por mi parte estate tranquilo pues al dejarte he marcado mi rumbo. Siéntete dichoso pues la Kaoru de antes murió en el momento en que sellamos nuestros labios. Gracias por hacerme dar cuenta que me he matado poco a poco durantes estos últimos años. Gracias por hacerme entender lo repugnante que soy y gracias por no amarme.

Kaoru froto su palma contra la mejilla fría de Yukishiro que no salía del trance en que Kaoru lo había envuelto con esas palabras llenas de odio y frustración. Pero dichas con un tono tal que parecían una dulce melodía elaborada por los ángeles.

-Espero que seas…. Bueno supongo que ya lo sabes…-Kaoru giró y dejó al hombre que tanto significaba para ella. Era su todo… era su TODO… y si eso era así, significaba que era su muerte también… ¿su salvación?... claro! Pero momentánea y carnal….

Paso firme, muestra clara de estoicismo empírico. Sus pasos no eran vacilantes y golpeaban con firmeza cada paso que daba. Giró en una esquina y cuando supo que no estaba a la vista de Enishi, corrió. Su alma salía por su nariz en respiraciones cortas y frustradas. Las lágrimas se perdían en el aire por la velocidad imprimida en el cuerpo de la mujer que corría sin rumbo fijo.

Que desdicha, que infortunio. Su cuerpo colapso y se recargo contra una pared. Se deslizo suavemente quedando sentada y sola. ¿La cosa podría empeorar?

-¿Kao-chan que tienes?

La azabache resopló con risa burlesca contra el destino y decidió esperar lo que llegara. Kenshin fue directo hacía ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, dejando olvidadas en el piso, las bolsas que traía consigo.

-"Shinano"… -musito vaga.

-¿Qué?

Kaoru señalo las bolsas donde se veía claramente los pasteles favoritos de Kaoru- Ya no había… se cuanto te gustan, así que de venida a la Universidad pase por la tienda y compre unos cuantos- le contestó totalmente serio. La mujer poso su mirada en el rostro de su primo y se levanto trémula. Kenshin sostenía su cuerpo en caso de cayese.

-Fue… mi migraña de nuevo… estoy bien- comentó fría tratándose de librar del agarre del pelirrojo.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto con extrema preocupación.

-¡Qué si! ¿Es que estas sordo?- dijo al borde de la histeria dirigiéndose a su casa.

-Pues no me parece- respondió en tono serio.

-Quédate a ver si me interesa- le respondió pausada mientras caminaba con lentitud hacia la casa.

El pelirrojo la siguió de cerca y ya cuando estaban por llegar a la casa, el hombre diviso a una persona de gabán largo y cabello vinotinto. Kaoru esgrimió una sonrisa y corrió a abrazar a su amigo. ¡Dios! Le daba tanto gusto verlo, jamás pensó necesitarlo tanto. No esta de más decir que el pelirrojo ardía por los celos y las bolsas que llevaba, pagaron las consecuencias.

--

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

--

-Llegaste temprano- saludó Ochika desde la sala, donde tenía cientos de tallos y flores esparcidas en la mesa de té y suelo. Su delantal rosa estaba impregnado de ramitas y el chongo de su cabeza no estaba bien atado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-le preguntó Kenshin curioso, mientras se descalzaba en el _genkan. _

Ochika sonrió contenta, mientras señalaba con su mirada a los cinco jarrones hermosamente colocados en fila frente a ella.

-Ohh por Kami-sama…-susurró sin creérselo aun.

-El _Ikebana _me relaja mucho y me quedan tan bonitos y armónicos, que muchas de mis amigas me pidieron… y yo no me pude negar- dijo sonrojada, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y se cogía el rostro presa de la emoción.

-Ahhh si claro…- dijo sin tomarle importancia e iba a la cocina a dejar en el refrigerador los pasteles de atún con mayonesa marca "Shinano".

Cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella… ¿será que su querida Kaoru estaría bien con semejante fenómeno? Ahhh claro! Sin olvidar al imbécil cabrón de "pareja" que tenía ahora. Esta era la hora en que no sabía porque que demonios no se había quedado con ella. Ahh si claro! Ya lo recordó… porque Kaoru casi lo mata con la mirada.

--

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

--

-No tienes porque decir nada…

-No tengo ni fuerzas para hacerlo…- le contestó Kaoru con mucha sinceridad y ya cansada de tanto llorar. Estaba acunada en los brazos de Kamatari. Estaban sentados en el suelo recostados en la base de un tronco de una sakura apunto de marchitarse.

Su amigo mantenía firmemente la cabeza de Kaoru contra su pecho, mientras que la otra agarraba con determinación su cintura. Kaoru se encontraba sentada sobre él, mientras Kamatari susurraba y la mecía al compás del aire frío. Otoño… no falta poco.

-¿Más tranquila?

-Si… gracias Tari-chan- le agradeció con inocencia mientras sonreía cándida.

-Siempre a la orden ya lo sabes.

-Si…-musitó contenta pero inaudible.

-Nuki-sama… yo…

-¿Si?

-Se que no es el momento indicado para decirlo pero… yo… yo… te…

-Ajaaa…

-… yo… te quiero demasiado.

-Ahhh para eso siempre es el momento indicado- afirmó Kaoru con más ánimo, mientras se paraba del regazo de su amigo.-¿Te demoraste tanto para decirme eso? jejej que tonto.

La cuestión era que no debió haber usado la palabra "quiero" sino "amo"….

--

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

--

Kaoru dejó a Kamatari, arguyendo que se encontraba bien, cosa que creyó el vinotinto pues Enishi no la buscaría, antes sucedía al revés. Kaoru iba caminando absorta en sus pisadas rumbo a su casa cuando se fijo que una sombra le bloqueaba el paso…

-"Lo que me faltaba"- pensó cansada mientras Kenshin se paraba frente a ella.

_Eres como una mariposa  
_

_vuelas y te posas vas de boca en boca  
_

_fácil y ligera de quien te provoca  
_

-¿Cómo estas? Nos preocupamos de que no llegaras y decidimos con Yahiko salir a buscarte- le comentó tímido y con ese tono tan amable y suave que le ponía los nervios de punta a Kaoru.

-Ahhh pues ya ves, estoy bien, gracias igual por la molestia- le respondió directa, mientras pasaba de largo dándole la espalda.

_Yo soy ratón de tu ratonera  
_

_trampa que no mata pero no libera  
_

_vivo muriendo prisionero__  
_

Y en un acto de físico desespero, Kenshin agarró su brazo con fuerza- Sólo quiero que sepas, que estaré ahí para ti siempre.

-Aja… gracias Ken-chan- le dijo al borde de los nervios, soltándose del agarre pelirrojo. Había pasado por muchas cosas hoy, no quería otra… y menos con el intenso de su primo.

-Kao-chan!- le llamó ya angustiado.

-¿Ahora qué quieres? Tengo prisa, no he comido nada en todo el día y estoy que no puedo del dolor de cabeza- le contestó apresurada aun dándole la espalda.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres así… conmigo?- le soltó al final la perla que le estaba trancando la traquea.

_Mariposa traicionera  
_

_todo se lo lleva el viento  
_

_Mariposa no regreso  
_

-No sabría decírtelo exactamente… simplemente lo siento…. Es como si mi cuerpo quisiera alejarte, no se porque… creo que es miedo a que me digas algo- le soltó esta vez ella, con voz segura… como nunca. Eso sólo podía significar algo… Kaoru ya sabía de los sentimientos de Kenshin… ¿era eso posible?

-Entonces… piensas que si en determinado caso… yo tengo algo oculto que quiero decirte… ¿no te gustara?- habló pausado pero serio… raro en él.

-Exacto- afirmo con laconismo para seguir rápidamente con su trayecto.

-¿Y si no te lo dijese nunca?- le habló fuerte aun quieto.

-"Este me saca de quicio… intenso si es" –pensó cansada- Daría lo mismo porque seguiría allí.-habló deteniendo su marcha.

_Ay, mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor  
_

_Ya no regreso contigo  
_

_Ay, mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor  
_

_Nunca jamás junto a ti  
_

-¿Entonces que propones?

-"¡Jeh! ¿Me lo dice en serio? Pero que imbécil"- ¿Proponer? Lo dices como si yo deseara un cambio. Nooo así estoy bien gracias- contestó con rapidez.

-¡Pero yo no!

-Ok… - le respondió burlona retomando su paso.

-Entonces déjame velar por tu felicidad, quiero que sepas que tu sonrisa es muy valiosa para mí- le gritó exasperado, haciendo que Kaoru se parara furica, girara sobre sus talones y lo encarará.

-¿A ti que te importa si soy feliz o no? Eso no es problema tuyo, de mi felicidad me encargó yo y sólo yo. Nadie me puede hacer feliz si yo no lo deseo. Y tu… déjame decirte que me llenas de todo menos de felicidad… ahh por si fuera poco me quitas las pocas sonrisas sinceras que doy- le espetó mirándolo desde arriba despectivamente. En otras ocasiones Kenshin se hubiera quedado callado, pero no más!.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Por qué te haces la chica ruda todo el tiempo? Al final soy el único que conoce como eres en realidad.-la encaró con ojos ambarinos… ¿eran los suyos? ¿o era el ocaso reflejado en sus pupilas?

_vuela amor, vuela dolor  
_

_y no regreses a un lado  
_

_ya vete de flor en flor  
_

_seduciendo a los pistilos  
_

_y vuela cerca del sol  
_

_pa'que sientas lo que es dolor  
_

-Deja de hacerte el héroe. De verdad que cansas… pregonas a los cuatro vientos tu madurez integra y forma de ver el mundo tan objetiva. Pareces programado y necesitas todo calculado. Es triste, deprimes… y aun peor… me deprimes a mí. No te soporto, no te quiero cerca, vete de mi vista y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra. En verdad que ni siquiera quiero respirar el mismo aire tuyo.

La añil giró sus talones dispuesta a marcharse… con esta iban 2 veces… 2 momentos en que su espalda era la visión de un hombre. Unas manos… unas manos opresoras, la envolvían en un agarre pasional, devoto y calido… desesperado tal vez. Se amoldaba perfectamente a su cintura delgada, para ser jalada hacia atrás y recibir un pecho duro y frenético que subía y bajaba produciendo escozor en su nuca. ¿Tiempo de reacción? Aun no estaba programado. Sólo sabia que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su boca entre abierta… oxigeno que entraba para brindarle descanso a sus mejillas.

¿Qué demonios hacía?

¿Por qué carajo la estaba abrazando?

¡Endemoniado asco, maldito hombre que la idolatraba!... ¿Qué no se quería un poco? ¡Miren! Un burro hablando de orejas.

-Nótame… confirma mi existencia… sólo necesito tu reconocimiento… no estoy pidiendo amor… ni mucho menos respeto… sólo quiero que me notes… Kaoru…

Musitó el hombre de cabellos taheños y largos. Mantenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la chica, aunque para eso tuviera que empinarse un poco. Gruño… sintió repugnancia de aquel hombre… pero de nuevo… ¿qué así no se sentía ella siempre con Enishi? ¿Acaso no era tan diferente a Kenshin? Eran…. ¿parecidos?

_Ay, mujer que fácil eres  
_

_abres tu alitas, muslos de colores  
_

_donde se posan tus amores_

Kaoru se soltó con brusquedad, debido a la fuerza ejercida por Kenshin, se quedó quieta y habló con mucha honestidad, cruel, pero honesta ¿Qué más pedía a la vida? Ella también le toco duro, la vida de no es un lecho de pétalos de rosa… más bien es un lecho de algodón con sartas espinosas que se sienten depende de cómo uno se acomode.

-Si te noto… sólo eso… te reconozco lo suficiente para no quererte… tan sólo te reconozco…

-Habrá…. Acaso habrá alguna posibilidad… de… que me…

-No!- habló imperativa.-No… no lo digas… por favor… no te dañes más… no quiero…. Dañarme más.

Se veía a si misma en Kenshin.

_Mariposa traicionera  
_

_todo se lo lleva el viento  
_

_mariposa no regreso_

-No lo digo… pero lo sabes… ¿Qué con eso no es suficiente?- habló tristemente dando un paso adelante para agarrar la mano temblorosa de la Kamiya. Kaoru cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió un ardor en sus pupilas. No quería llorar… no.

-Ya no sigas…. Ya no más… daño… para ti y para mí.

Lo sabía… ¿como no saberlo?. Él la amaba… pero ella no… no quería dañarse… ya no más.-Tu... tu eres…-musitó vaga y seria, apretó la mano del hombre con fuerza para soltarse y girar su cabeza para verlo con rostro melancólico, con un par de mares ofuscados por la contrariedad y esos labios trémulos sin alegría- tú eres mi primo.

El infierno se hizo más frío, su cuerpo estático y sus ilusiones marchitas… Esa era el punto… esa era la contrariedad. Para ella primero era el vínculo de sangre, entonces resultó más japonesa de lo que él hubiese pensado. ¿Cómo combatir contra eso? Llenándole los oídos sobre el discurso del amor… del amor que lo vence todo, que no hay nada que lo domine? ¡Por favor! ¡La vida real! Esto no es un cuento donde todos son felices. Él lo sabia de antemano, siempre se imaginó este momento, porque al final de todas sus fantasías, todo acababa con esas cuatro palabras "_tú eres mi primo". _

_Ay, mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor  
_

_Ya no regreso contigo  
_

_Ay, mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor  
_

_Nunca jamás junto a ti  
_

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Rogarle que se quedara? ¿Qué lo conociese con el tiempo y se daría cuenta que se pertenecían el uno al otro? ¿Decirle que al final, la sangre no importaba, por que él le enseñaría la verdad de un amor incondicional?

La nada…

Kaoru se alejó de él, cuando el viento que anunciaba el otoño elevó sus brunos cabellos por el aire. Su cabello jamás pareció tan largo, su cinta se desató y calló al suelo. El sol se ponía y su piel nívea adquirió un tono cobrizo… hermoso y grácil. Sus pasos parecían más etéreos y guardó sus manos en su abrigo.

Kenshin permaneció de pie, cuando el viento que anunciaba el otoño elevó sus taheños cabellos por el aire. Su cabello jamás pareció tan largo, y envolvió sus ojos purpúreos bajo un manto rojizo. El sol se ponía y su piel aun se veía pálida por causa de su apagado corazón… sin embargo su cara permanecía hermosa y perfilada. Su cuerpo rígido como el más puro diamante y sus brazos laxos a los costados.

_vuela amor, vuela dolor  
_

_que tengas suerte en tu vida  
_

_ay, ay, ay, ay, ay dolor  
_

_yo te llore todo un rió  
_

Danza de hojas inquietas que surcaban como remolinos clandestinos en las aceras cotidianas de la rutinas. Dos cuerpos se alejaban cada vez más, pero unidos por las circunstancias y una verdad pronunciada. Todo estaba dicho, todo estaba claro, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa.

Eran primos, y esa era la verdad de Kaoru, para ella no había otra cara de la moneda. Para Kenshin esa era la verdad, una, que el siempre quiso que Kaoru no creyera como él lo hacía. Porque tras esa excusa patética de la sangre, se ocultaba la reina de su desdicha

ELLA NO LO AMABA….

_Punto final_

_ay, ay, ay, ay, ay amor  
tu te me vas a volar._

_**-.-.-. Desideratum .-.-.-**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Canción: Mariposa Traicionera de Maná_

Gracias a **gabyhyatt**, espero que este cap te haya despejado dudas. A **Mei Fanel**, ya revise y creo que ya está todo en orden. **Chaos**… ahh pues gracias, es que siempre es la historia, Kenshin al final caballero y felices para siempre… neh! Me cogieron en etapa de novela negra y he acá el resultado, espero que te haya gustado, el final si es más dulzón. **Mirchuus****, **lamento lo de tus ojitos rojos, pero para mi es halago XD.

Comentarios son bienvenidos

**Miyuki Uchiha**

"_**¿Cómo sabes que la Tierra no es más que el infierno de otro planeta?"**_

_**-Aldons Huxley-**_


	8. Momento 07

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece es de Sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este fic esta hecho con el fin de entretener.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**000---- **** "****どうしようもないくらいあなたが好きです。。。" ****----000**

"_Dou shiyou mo nai kurai anata ga suki desu demo..."_

"_Te quiero demasiado pero..." _

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Momento 07

La rutina seguí siendo eso… la rutina. La vida de la pelinegra y el pelirrojo no tuvieron mayores sobresaltos. Todo seguía igual… aparentemente. Puesto que el interior de Kenshin moría lenta y tortuosamente. Cada día que la veía era un karma y ella ni parecía inmutarse… o tal vez si. Pues después de esa conversación en el ocaso, Kaoru pareció comprender que si quería comenzar a respetarse a ella misma, obligatoriamente tenía que pensar en respetar a los demás. Y eso era lo que hacía ahora con su primo. La era de los insultos se acabaron y las miradas despectivas cesaron. Sin embargo lo trataba como un desconocido… respetuosamente, pero como a un desconocido. Y eso a Kenshin le rompía el alma… la cuenta regresiva comienza. Ya habían pasado 6 días…. con este 7, sólo una semana para irse a vivir a Alemania. Y no verla…. TAL VEZ jamás….

-----------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

----------------------------

Aquel dicho que decía "Cuando se cierra una puerta, se abre una ventana" no pensaba en la pobre Oki-chan en esos momentos. Ahora se encontraba sobre él, besando con desespero sus labios deliciosos. No se quejaba pues en su mente, esa cabellera era reemplazada por otra pelirroja. Eso hacía que fuese más impetuosa y que la fricción de su cadera contra la parte íntima de él fuese mucho más frenética y deseosa. Él pareció entenderlo pues la agarro de la diminuta cintura y la posó debajo de él, no fue condescendiente y no fue gentil. La penetró con salvajismo, produciendo un grito ahogado en Oki-chan. No se lo reprochaba, puesto que ella también lo había querido así. No se quedó estática y comenzó a moverse salvajemente, siendo ella la encargada de aumentar el ritmo. El hombre, ni siquiera se molestaba en darle mimos, besos o caricias. Tan sólo mantenía sus manos fijas a los costados de la cama para soportar su peso. Sus ojos los mantenía cerrados y mordía su labio tibio. El sudor impregnaba su frente y caía en las retozonas manos de la chica, que jugaban inquietas con sus pechos. Se complacía a si misma, pues esa no era la intención del hombre.

La mujer evocaba la imagen de un hombre acariciándole de la manera, que él sólo sabía… y a él le gustaban mucho sus senos erguidos, pequeños y redondos. Suaves al tacto. Así que sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí y expresión de placer eran las pruebas suficientes de que se deleitaba con sus propias caricias. Cosa que no agradó mucho al hombre, pues el tenía una reputación que mantener. Y esa era "ser el mejor amante del mundo". Dejó de moverse sobre ella y quitó las manos de Oki-chan de sus senos. La mantuvo agarrada de las muñecas, mientras él, cómo el amante generoso que era, le prestaba la debida atención al lugar en donde anteriormente estaban las manos de la mujer. Los besaba, mordía y lamía, tratando de que ella entrara en desespero. Cosa que logro de inmediato, pues la chica clamaba la culminación del encuentro, al moverse de nuevo debajo de él. La chica era impaciente y pareciera que no disfrutaba del buen sexo (eso pensaba él…. Que equivocado estaba). Así que sin disfrutarlo demasiado, el hombre dio por terminado el momento. Oki-chan se aferró a las sabanas y arqueo la espalda hacía atrás. El hombre tuvo que ayudarse con la imagen de otra mujer de cabello azabache para poder terminar también.

Ni sus fuerzas se habían perdido, pues apenas concluyó el asunto, el hombre se separo de ella con mucha rapidez, para entrar al cuarto de baño y cerrarlo. Quería ducharse.

Oki-chan se ovilló en si misma y sus ojos aguamarina traviesos, reflejaron mucha desdicha. El teléfono sonó. No quiso ni levantar la cabeza para ver el aparato tirado en el suelo. La máquina contestó por ella.

"_Nehh Misao-dono! Sólo quería saludarte, hace mucho que no te veo y me haces mucha falta. ¿Dónde estás? Bueno, no se te olvide que te quiero"_.

Misao miró furiosa la ventana- Maldito Himura- susurró al final para taparse con la colcha, hecha un lió al final de la cama. Ella lo amaba demasiado… pero él sólo la quería.

-¿Todavía te hablas con ese imbécil?- fue lo que le oyó decir al hombre que había salido del baño.

¡Y si! Ahí estaba su joven prometido. Que de joven más bien poco, porque su experiencia era harina de otro costal. Parecía más un hombre de 26 años que un "niño" de 18. Pero tocaba darle crédito, era una maravilla como amante. Bueno, tal vez esta vez no mucho, pero el resto habían sido inolvidables… y sólo había trascurrido una semana. Su futuro esposo, iba a ser sin duda alguna muy apasionado. Muy exigente también, pues sólo esperaba lo mejor en todos los ámbitos. ¿Lo amaba? Aun no… tal vez con el tiempo…. Misao negó con la cabeza y rió para sus adentros.

-Pues sí… es mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué acaso tu no tienes una mejor amiga Enishi?

Yukishiro Enishi y Makimachi Misao, prometidos en matrimonio. Disfrute carnal… completa, perdida emocional…. En aumento.

-No… pero me gustaría que fueras tu- le habló muy despreocupado, mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana, con bata puesta y prendía un cigarrillo.

-Jaja… esa estuvo buena- habló firme mientras se levantaba y quedaba recostada contra la cabecera, dejando ver su hermoso torso níveo. Sus pechos se veían rojos y blandos. Una afrodita sin duda alguna. Con su cabello rizado otorgándole ese aire de diosa exótica e imperturbable. Cosa irónica pues también se veía con una inocencia y una pureza tal que Enishi pasó saliva con dificultad, pues los ojos de la aguamarina parecían llamarlo con vehemencia.

-¿No te da frío?- fue lo que le preguntó Enishi.

Misao se miró a si misma y negó con la cabeza- Para nada, es más… tengo un calor impresionante. ¿Por qué no vamos por un helado?- le preguntó rápidamente, mientras entraba al baño.

-Lo que sea, para mi futura esposa.- murmuró con expresión calma, mientras daba otra bocanada a su cigarro.

--------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

--------------------------

Un grano de arroz por cada sorbo de té, resulta en un almuerzo normal. Pero ese almuerzo no tenía absolutamente nada de normal. O bien nada de normal… muy trasfondo. Kaoru tomaba sus alimentos con mucha parsimonia, como si en resumidas no le interesará lo que estaba comiendo. Sus hermanos, se encontraban en su mundo como era de costumbre, Ochika y Seijuro estaban hablando del no se que del estudiante que no supo no se que de quien sabe que técnica y Kenshin… Kenshin era una masita de de congoja que estaba apunto de vomitarse con cada bocado que su boca percibía.

Esas náuseas horrendas que se sienten gracias a las ansias que no permiten que pruebas nada. Era parecido a cuando se está muy enamorado, y el pensar en esa persona mientras comes, hace que todo en ti se revuelva de una manera muy peculiar y tengas que descansar… de comer… de comer comida que no has comido. Y eso mismo le pasaba a Kenshin.

-Ken-kun, hijo… ¿por qué no has comido nada?- le preguntó su madre algo preocupada.

-Eh… no tengo hambre- respondió descubierto.

-Ahhh debe ser por lo del viaje. De seguro estás nervioso- le comentó muy maternal, mientras se paraba a la cocina y traía un platico con unas cosas redondas.-Si no quieres comer, ¿por qué no comes Tokoyaki?

Si la mamá de uno fuese así de alcahueta, la vida seria MUCHO más sencilla.

-Uhhhh Tokoyaki, Tokoyaki- exclamó un eufórico Yahiko relamiéndose la boca.-Yo quiero, yo quiero.

-Yahiko-kun no seas garoso. Es para Ken-kun que no ha comido absolutamente nada.

Kenshin miro las albóndigas de pulpo en el plato y pinchó una con un palillo.

-Son de las que tanto te gustan… con jengibre y queso- le comentó con un deje de tristeza.

-"Perfecto… ya se debió enterar de lo de Kaoru"- pensó hastiado, mientras tomaba el plato y se retiraba a su cuarto- Gracias…- alcanzó a decir antes de perderse en las escaleras que conectaban al segundo piso.

-¿Y ahora este que le pasa?- comentó Yahiko algo perdido.

-Ehh nada nada cariño… nada- le respondió Ochika levantando los platos.

Kaoru dejó la taza de té color verde musgo, para dirigirse a su cuarto- Yutaro-kun… podrías venir un momento por favor.

-Seguro- contestó con mucha seriedad, imaginando ya, a que se debía ese llamado. Eso le pasaba por andar de bocón.

La puerta de la habitación de Kaoru se cerró. La dueña entre abrió las persianas, para poder correr la ventana y dejarla abierta. El humo del cigarrillo necesitaba salir por algún lado.

ROUND 1: Primera bocanada. Exhala, inhala, sopla y al grano:

-¿Por qué le contaste a mi tía sobre lo de Kenshin?- le espetó sin miramientos mientras botaba el humo hacía la ventana.-Si te cuento mis cosas, no es para que vayas de chismoso a regarlas como vieja de barrio.

-Le conté porque era mí deber y su derecho.-le contestó brioso frente a ella.

-Jejeje ahhh- otra bocanada- pobre ingenuo. Podrás ser muy mi hermano, pero lo inmaduro ni siquiera se quita con lo años- exhaló el hedor hacía la calle.- Mira niño, tu sabes que te quiero demasiado. En serio, doy la vida por ti- otra bocanada- pero si te cuento algo, es porque tengo confianza en que no lo escupas.

ROUND 2: Apaga el cigarrillo. Paso adelante, motivos y me importas:

-Mira Kaoru- ya no usa el "chan", la cosa se puso seria- Yo también te puedo querer mucho, considerarte como lo más valioso en mi vida. Pero estás totalmente zafada. Estas muy en las drogas si creías que no le iba a contar a mi tía lo enfermo que es su hijo y el horrible encuentro que tuvieron la semana pasada.

Bocanada, humo, ventana. Entre cierra los ojos y los fija en su hermano.

-Deja de meterte donde no te llaman Yutaro. Primera y última vez que te lo digo- bocanada de cigarrillo- no me gustan que anden regando mi vida privada.

-Lo hice porque te quiero y te protejo. Y no lo dudes que lo volveré a hacer. Y además ¿desde cuando acá te importa?- le preguntó preocupado dando un paso adelante.

Coge cenicero, apaga cigarrillo. Toma una cajita de chicles.

ROUND 3: Le tengo lastima. Mastica, bomba y olor a fresa.

-Me importa desde el momento en que me dí cuenta que somos iguales.

Se escuchó una risa muy burlona por parte de su hermano que se apagó al instante al ver el rostro de reprimenda de su hermana.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- le preguntó preocupado.

-Lastimosamente si- le respondió al terminó de hacer una bomba con el chicle.

-Kaoru… tu… acaso tu.

-Yo nada jovencito, yo nada. No comience a hacer presuposiciones de la nada.

-Entonces seria bueno que me contaras.

-Jejeje no mi vida, eso no va a pasar en esta vida. Pero lo único que puedo decirte es que tu loca hermana abrió los ojos a la realidad y es una mujer nueva- le contestó teatralmente haciendo cara de tragedia fingida. La bomba con el chicle no se hizo esperar.- Igual como que mi tía le tiene también pesar y no dirá nada. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están. En serio Yutaro, yo he sabido esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Si lo ignoré hasta ahora, lo puedo seguir haciendo… bueno bueno, dejando de ser tan bruja y tan maldita con él. Es buen chico en el fondo, bajito, pero buen chico al final.

Yutaro hizo una mueca de "¿estas segura?" con una de "pero que voluble y rara eres". Recibió una gran despeinada, proporcionada por su hermana mayor que frotaba la palma de su mano contra la cabeza castaña del Kamiya.

-¿Cómo se siente al saber que su primo la ama con locura señorita Kaoru de aliento a fresas?- le preguntó muy risueño saliendo de la habitación.

-Locamente desconcertante… locamente lastimoso- susurró al irse su hermano.

--------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

--------------------------

Era la hora de la partida. Y para su punto de vista eso significaba que cada ser querido que se encontraba a su lado partiría para buscar nuevos rumbos. Ahhh pero que frase tan bonita, en serio. No fue tan bonita cuando Misao le contó el final de su historia digna de telenovela Telemundo.

-Yukishiro es tu prometido. Tú te vas a casar con él. El compromiso se llevó a cabo a finales de la semana pasada. Te vas a Kyoto con él. Y yo me acabo de enterar-

-Hmmm en resumidas cuentas… si así es.- le comentó de lo más casual, mientras soplaba las uñas recién limadas.

-Me pierdo… o a ti ¿no te importa?- le preguntó Kenshin sin podérselo creer. Su amiga de TODO, estaba ahí, como si nada, frente a él, sentada en su cojín blando tamañazo personal.

-Ahhh hmmm... pues… no.

Kenshin hizo una cara.

-Antes si… ahora no. Oye en serio, cuando dicen que las mujeres somos muy volubles no es broma.- le comentó desviando el tema, mientras la lima limaba y limaba.

-¿Por qué?.

-¿Por qué… que? ¿Por que no me importa? O ¿por qué no me importas tu?. Ahh Himura en serio. Yo te amo demasiado, pero me quiero demasiado para no seguir en estas. En serio. Estar contigo resultó todo lo contrario a lo que tenia planeado.

-¿A que te refieres?- le preguntó muy dolido

-Pues primero pensaba que si lograba llegar a ti, haría que me quisiera a mí. No paso. Bueno, no importa, mientras tu fueras feliz era suficiente. No paso. Bueno, entonces decidí dejar las cosas como estaban, haber si se arreglaban con el tiempo. No paso. Y francamente todo toco fondo cuando me di cuenta que ni siquiera me contemplabas entre tus expectativas. No te preocupas por mí, no te importo en lo absoluto. Entonces me canse, en serio que quiero descansar de esto. ¿Cuántas veces necesite de ti en MIS momentos difíciles? TODAS ¿Cuándo te importo? NINGUNA. Entonces va la pregunta del millón ¿crees que me debería importar?

Era afirmativo, el mundo confabulaba en su contra. Él, ahí sentado frente a ella como un pobre cretino de pantalones holgados y camisa de botones abierta para mostrar la franela de debajo. El polvo de las uñas limadas se percibía en el aire y el pito de la tetera hizo su aparición.

-Ahh el té- susurró Misao mientras se incorporaba de un brinco e iba a la cocina.

El pito incesante cesó, cuando la dueña la retiro del fuego y comenzó a verter el líquido caliente en la jarra destinada para ese fin. Kenshin permaneció muy quieto, muy pensativo y muy culpable. Y era la verdad. ¿Qué derecho tenía él para recriminarle acciones? Ninguna. Todo lo que le había dicho Misao, era la pura verdad. Tal vez era tiempo de dejar que las cosas se fuesen… o las personas se fuesen. Después de todo, el también se iría pronto. Y para su sorpresa e ingenuidad retardada, su amiga se dio cuenta de eso mucho antes. Como la adoraba.

La azabache de rizos coquetos, depositó la bandeja del té entre los dos. El taheño miró a su amiga, que lucía una sonrisita cansada.

-Esas galletas son…-se limitó a decir Kenshin mientras veía el recipiente amarillo mostaza, que albergaba cientos de galletitas de color negro y dos gomitas verdes por ojos.

-Marca registrada "Kuroneko", tus galletas favoritas desde

-Que era un niño- completó Kenshin tomando una de las galletas "Kuroneko".-Como olvidarlas… desde que dieron la serie

-Trigun- completó Misao esta vez, mirando con cariño a su amigo.

-Así es… desde que salió ese anime, salieron las galletas promocionando al gato Kuroneko… el gato negro con ojos verdes.

-Si…- Kenshin suspiro. Comió un poco sintiendo un ardor en los ojos, se veían cristalinos. Dejó la pequeña galleta mordisqueada a un lado, para tomar las manos de su amiga entre las suyas.

-¿Te picaron las gomas? Son algo ácidas- habló la azabache mirando los ojos de su amigo.

Kenshin sonrió agradecido por el gesto de su amiga. Pero por mucho que ella le evitara la vergüenza y la molestia de su compañero pelirrojo. Kenshin necesitaba decirlo.

-Lo lamento tanto… Misao-chan… perdóname- musitó con voz aguardentosa, apretando sus manos contra las de ella, para entrelazar los dedos.

La mujer soltó una de sus manos para colocarla en la corona de Kenshin y acariciarlo como a un gato.

-Lo sé… lo sé.- le respondió muy maternal. Como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

--------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

--------------------------

Makimachi Misao despidió a un pelirrojo de nombre Himura Kenshin desde la puerta de acero de su departamento. Kenshin le prometió devoción eterna y mucho cariño… más no amor. Juraron ser los mejores amigos, pero no los mejores amantes. Se juraron lealtad más no fidelidad.

Misao estrechó la mano de Kenshin como una despedida momentánea. Kenshin le devolvió el gesto con un tierno beso en la frente. Cruzaron miradas rápidamente y se escuchó por parte de los dos un:

"Nos estamos viendo"

Ellos jamás pensaron que nunca se volverían a ver. Cada uno siguió con su vida, pero muy en el fondo estaban consientes que ese "nos estamos viendo" era un adiós definitivo. La lluvia comenzó a caer, anunciando la entrada del otoño. La hermosa mujer de ojos esmeraldas y rizos brillantes nunca más volvió a ver, escuchar u oír de su cómplice.

--------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

--------------------------

Camino con parsimonia por las transitadas calles, que de repente como el más enredado de los árboles, desplegaba infinidad de calles que llevaban a aquel, a donde y a ninguna parte. El viaje era ahora y el corazón había decido quedarse en Japón. Se pregunto que sería vivir sin él y rió como demente. Sólo quedaba reír. Ya lo que se había dicho quedaba como realidad. Y se detuvo… el rechinar del columpio llamó su atención. Allá estaba ella. Balanceándose en un vaivén de mugre en las botas y cabellos sucios por lavar. Él fue, se sentó en el columpio de al lado y la acompaño en silencio.

- Solíamos venir todos los días a este parque

-Si… cuando los tiempos eran mejores- fue lo que ella le respondió

-Todo tiempo pasado fue mejor

-Primera cosa en la que estoy de acuerdo contigo

-… ¿Será que el vuelo es cómodo?

-No lo se. Nunca he tenido un vuelo

-¿Llevo comida?

-No creo que la necesites…

El hombre se resigno a lo perdido y bajo la cabeza

-Pero lleva una cobija de más por si acaso- le respondió Kaoru mirándole seriamente.

-Igual pienso robarme la del avión

Kaoru sonrió con tristeza.

-Yo… realmente espero… muchos éxitos en tu futuro Kenshin- sin más se paró del columpio. Limpió rastros de mugre y se fue.

-¿Por qué?- fue la nota que escuchó entre el viento.

Ella paró el andar gracioso- Kenshin… deja de sentir eso- fría y mortal. Como sólo ella sabía ser. Pero era lo mejor, la esperanza mentirosa es el peor anhelo que se puede fabricar… porque va de un lado. Mientras que el otro se marchita con actitudes ajenas a la gloria. La mujer apretó sus manos en un escalofrío de muerte súbita. La última palabra. O eso pensó ella cuando sintió como el hombre se paraba con una fuerza bruta tan que el polvo del suelo se levantó. Los pasos ansiosos como si corrieron la duela levantada por el tiempo, pararon con un chirrido detrás de Kaoru. El cabello negro como el cielo nocturno se elevó desliando los aromas coquetos que tanto encantaban a su amante empedernido.

Fue un réquiem de preludio en par. Dos cuerpos congelados por la situación. Y él comenzó a hipar. Lloraba. Ataque frenético de zozobra que lo abrazó como la más cálida de las mantas. Una confesión que tenía que hacerse.

-Dios te amo tanto, que me falta el aire y lo poco que logro ver son lágrimas que se imprimen por una emoción que nace en lo profundo de mi ser, como si me estuviesen haciendo cosquillas tortuosas como a un niño pequeño. Las nauseas me embargan pues siento caer, y la boca la siento ajena, fría, y la garganta errante. Tengo que cerrar los ojos, echar mi cabeza para atrás y sentir como una sensación de levitación invade la corona de mi cabeza. El miedo es tan quemante, que ya me ha dejado el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices invisibles que duelen cada día más. Mi amor… es tan amargo…. Sabe a hiel… más sin embargo soy a adicto a ella… porque sólo con un beso tuyo… me sentiría completo y pleno. Se que no me comprendes y que ahora sólo me ves con ojos extraños, se que piensas en mi como el más bajo de los hombres… pero cuando veo tus ojos… Cuando siento tu presencia… el hielo parecen llamas por el efecto de rigidez que profesan mis brazos, haciéndolos carentes de movimientos.

Sus mejillas se tornaron candorosas, su piel exhalaba claro y sus labios jamás se vieron tan tiernos, su corazón jamás pudo quedar tan al descubierto- Gritó en mi mente por ayuda, pero no queriendo aceptarla, me apego a mis sentidos y es como si de mi mejillas emanara polvo rojizo. Se que esto no es reciproco… pero me contento con tu felicidad… y aun así me lo niegas… porque se que no eres feliz…. Deja la infelicidad para personas como yo... pero verte a ti, mi ser perfecto, cómo tomas la nostalgia como bebida diaria… me clavas dagas en mis ilusiones… por favor… se feliz… por mi, para que así por fin yo sea dichoso. Te lo pido… deja de matarme.

No supo que decir, sus ojos abiertos… se le antojo un sabor amargo en su lengua y sintió tanta lastima que las lagrimas adornaron su rostro… diminutas gotas que marcaban un trayecto indeleble y que se agolpaban en el suelo y en su camisa. Surcos un poco más oscuros que los anteriores…. "Lo siento" se escapó de sus labios. Se sintió tan querida y tan amada… tan mimada…. tan reprendida…. tan ligera…. tan absurda… tan maligna…. Tan ella. Parpadeaba tantas veces que las lágrimas parecían saltar asustadas de sus ojos añiles.

_-Lo siento….. Lo siento…. Tanto….. Lo siento…." _

No podía decir más… Amargura…. Era tan fiel a su boca, se dice que es un abstracto, pero ella sabía a que sabia, a que olía, como se veía y que ella era la maestra de la receta perfecta para su elaboración.

Ligera…. Flotaba en mares de tristeza y quiso desaparecer… sin embargo él la sostenía por los hombros y lloraba con ella. Él era un niño… un niño que quería ser de ella, y ella sólo podía permanecer viendo estática a un punto no concreto. Él mantenía su cabeza gacha y lloraba con tanta amargura que el piso ya no sabía que lagrima era de quien. Se sentía tan vagabunda no sintiendo capacidad de reacción. Sólo podía oír a su primo tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para imprimir más fuerza al próximo llanto.

_-Lo siento…. Lo siento tanto…. Kenshin… _

El pelirrojo abrió su ojos y alzó su cabeza para verla… parecía una muñeca de porcelana sin emociones. Pidiéndole un perdón que el jamás solicitó, pero sin embargo lo había llevado a ser pronunciado por esos labios carmesí y secos. Decía su nombre… y jamás se escuchó tan bien… por fin sintió el poderío de su nombre, de lo que su padre siempre se jactaba… "Corazón de la espada"…. El nombre jamás tuvo el significado hasta que ella lo dijo. Una risa irónica se dibujo de inmediato….

Y en un acto de físico surrealismo, la mujer tomo las manos del hombre tal cual pequeño, siendo llevado por su madre; aplacando así la angustia que manifestaba el poco corazón que le quedaba. Tal vez así… tal vez así… ella fuera perdonada por todo lo que había hecho en su vida… y todo lo que había hecho sufrir a él sin darse cuenta. Estaba tan cansada…. Que su verdadero ser salió a flote pensando… pensando en que…. Al final era él el que siempre estaba para ella, él que la ayudaba, él que brindaba su cuerpo y su alma por su lamentable ser…. Se dio cuenta de que al final de cuentas si lo quería… pero un amor no pasional… no…. Mientras acunaba con sus manos las de él se dio cuenta que lo quería como a un hijo. Y se lamentaba más porque lo dañaría más, pero no le importo…. Él lo había dicho "se feliz… por mí, para que así por fin yo sea dichoso"…. Lo quería como a un pequeño niño que tenía un gran bache de afecto gracias a sus sentimientos egoístas. ¿A cuantas personas había lastimado hasta ahora?

Fijo sus ojos nublados por lagunas en esa cabeza rojiza para volver a fijarla en el parque en el que estaban:

"_¡¡¡Ken-nii-san!!! Ven a jugar conmigo. Jejeje mira está solo!!"_

Entre abrió sus ojos y los recuerdos la embargaban… cómo dolía ser verdaderamente lastimada…

"_Nee… ¡¡Kao-chan!! ¡Espérame! ¡Te vas a caer! ¡Espérame!"_

Una débil sonrisa fue imaginada por su mente, pero no fue expresada en su rostro, le bastaba saber que la sentía adentro.

"_¡No!… ¡no!. ¡¡A que no me alcanzas Ken-nii-san!!..."_

Un puchero, el aire sostenido, una culpabilidad. Una sonrisa y unos ojos violáceos compasivos

"_¿Si ves lo que te pasa por no esperarme?"_

Un golpe, un raspón, una caricia, un pequeño e inocente beso en la rodilla sucia. Una mano acariciando una mejilla bañada en lágrimas cándidas y redondas.

"_Mira ya está, seguro que con esto te sientes mejor"_

Kaoru pasó saliva y sintió como se quedaba atascada es su traquea… los recuerdos tenían un leve sabor agridulce. Suspiró y apretó más las manos del pelirrojo contra sus mismas. Sintió miedo y tanta culpa que si no lo apretaba seguro caería. ¿Cuando dejó de querer a Kenshin?… ¿cuando? No recordaba el momento… él era perfecto con ella. Él era su Ken-nii-san. Ella lo adoraba… ¿porque había dejado de sentir eso por él?… ¿qué le había pasado?

Fue cuando sus manos dejaron de contener las de Himura. El hombre la miro al rostro y sintió una ligereza tan plácida e irreal que respiro con tranquilidad.

Los mares azules reflejaba el sol en su ocaso.

El brillo en los ojos de Kaoru volvía a nacer.

_**.-.-.- Fiat Lux.-.-.-**_

**FIN**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Minna!! Pienso hacer un epílogo de esta historia un poco más ligera. Me invade el consumismo navideño así que pondré un final rosa pero no por eso como lo esperan (así a un amigo mío no le guste lo rosa y me pelee eso).

**Miyuki Uchiha**

"_Este es un mundo lleno de gloria, pero sin importar cuanta se logre también es un mundo de dolor que esta construido con mentiras"_

_(K.Y)_


End file.
